Breathe Me
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: David and Rachel are both gay. They come together and form a friendship to try and get them through the battle of high school bullying and homophobia. TRIGGER WARNINGS INSIDE. Constructive criticism and reviews much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**So I figured that Rachel and Karofsky would make a good friendship. They both struggle with adversity from being themselves, Rachel due to her love of Broadway and Dave due to his sexuality. I also noticed how the majority of the populous seems to think all she listens to is show tunes – no one remember Gives You Hell? Anyway, Rachel is rather perceptive and I like to think Rachel would have reached out to him. Additionally, I have only watched about the first 15 episodes of season 1 of glee, the rest of my knowledge is from youtube and wetpaint, so bear with me if anything's way out 'kay?**

-This is in season two, just pretend Kurt's bullying was earlier

-Obviously Dave didn't transfer

-Rachel and Finn didn't get back together after the Jessie fiasco

-Rachel's own bullying has worsened to full out exclusion and physical attacks now

**TRIGGER WARNING:** This fic will deal with self-harm, suicidal thoughts, homophobia and bullying

On with the show…

_**DISCLAIMER : I don't own glee, or much of anything really… I bought a hat once so I suppose I own that… hmm…**_

David Karofsky was seventeen years old when he decided to kill himself. One week of homophobic slurs and constant bullying was all it took. He felt sick to his stomach when he realised what he had put Kurt through months of this, however, there was also a strong sense of resentment at the fact that the flamboyant teen barely encountered any backlash from anyone else, whereas all the jocks were on his case. Azimo was supposed to be his friend and was the one who led the campaign against him, tagging his locker.

Then there was his parents. His mother thought he was diseased whilst his father was purely disgusted by him. At least Kurt had a family who loved him –even if one was an absolute dick half the time- and he had friends who supported him. Dave had no one. He had nowhere. He had no choice.

He planned to do it with a scalpel he swiped from the Biology lab, he knew one of the girls' toilets was hardly ever used due to its close proximity to the teacher's lounge and decided that would be where he would do it, all that was left was when. Lunch time appeared to be the best bet. It should be ample time to get the deed done.

Dave ran from his class as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch. He faintly heard muttered of 'fag' and 'queer' as he left, alongside various other slurs that had become compulsory at this point. He didn't notice the brown eyes tracking his path with knowing eyes. Or the light footsteps that followed him.

Dave quickly darted into the bathroom undetected. He left the door unlocked but ducked into the disabled stall and locked it. He sat himself down on the seat and took a few calming breaths, steeling himself for the task ahead. He didn't register the squeak of the door. He slowly unzipped his bag and pulled out the knife. The blade gleamed in the dim light from the yellow bulb. David was not stupid, he knew it was going to hurt, he knew it wouldn't be instantaneous. But he didn't care.

He froze at the gentle knock on the stall door though. He held his breath, praying the person would leave, he should have known he wasn't that lucky.

"David, open the door. Please." His jaw clenched at the familiar voice of the resident diva. Of all people it would have to be that fagspawn.

"Go away!" He growled. He needed to get this done. He had to before he lost his nerve.

"No. It's ok David. I know what you're going through-" Fury flooded his veins. _Who did she think she was? It wasn't easy, it was fucking impossible! She had no idea what it was like to be so alone, to be so unaccepted…_

"Shut your mouth. You have no idea what it's like."

"I know exactly what it's like. Everyone whispering behind your back, people attacking you for no reason other than being yourself, those you call your friends turning their backs on you when you need them most. The main thing is, I know what it's like to have all these feelings for someone you feel you shouldn't, how you throw yourself into a relationship that you believe you should want, I know the feeling of utter despair when you realise these feeling don't go away. I understand David." Came the soft yet passionate response.

The jock's eyes widened, _was Berry talking about what he thought she was_? He unlatched the door and it opened to reveal a serious looking Berry.

"What do you mean?" He needed to know, maybe he wasn't alone…

"I'm gay too, David."

The scalpel dropped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, I just want to say, I might not be able to update very frequently due to exams coming up but I do promise that I finish everything I start (this statement is not applicable to homeworks) so patients may be required. And if you guys have any ideas for the direction of this story I'd be more than happy to hear it. Just PM me or drop a review.**

**I forgot to mention, Quinn didn't sleep with Puck but her dad kicked her out for attempting to expose his affair, her mom quickly threw him out instead and took Quinn back in and they are trying to heal their relationship.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.**

Rachel Berry was sixteen years old and had already experienced some of the worst parts of human nature.

She was a full year -if not more- younger than her peers as she had skipped a grade in elementary.

She had never been wholly accepted anywhere, apart from at home with her fathers' whom she hadn't seen in over a year.

All her life she had been picked due to her parentage, her appearance, her talent and her personality.

When she had started high school she actually believed things might have been different. She was dressed like any other teenager, (jeans, t-shirt, chucks), and she had made a friend in the form of Miss Quinn Fabray.

Rachel had spotted the girl wandering around helplessly and took it upon herself to assist the damsel in distress. This was the very moment Rachel's crush began.

Throughout the day, Quinn had been lovely, complementing her Spring Awakening shirt and telling her how grateful she was to have met someone so welcoming. That day Rachel had hope for the first time in years.

The next day all that hope was gone.

The next day, had Quinn on the Cheerio squad. Rachel _knew_ that Quinn wasn't the one who led the slushy assault on her. Rachel _knew_ that Quinn was placed on the spot when the rest of the girls turned to her for her contribution.

Quinn _never_ threw a slushy but she threw an insult instead. A nickname that hurt her more than liquid ice ever could. "_Fagspawn_."

Yet, for some reason Rachel could never bring herself to hate the blonde, even as the insult got more personal and cruel, she still saw that shy little blonde that was her friend for six hours.

From that day forth, Rachel changed. Her regular clothes were replaced by that dreadful argyle and her walls went up. Rachel refused to let anyone get close to her and if that meant bringing out her Broadway Bitch? So be it.

However, all walls have structural weaknesses and Rachel's longing to be accepted was one of them. That's why Rachel whole heartedly pursued a relationship with Shelby. And that's why when Shelby abandoned her _again_, she hurt herself for the first time.

Rachel wasn't suicidal. She really loved life and was determined to live out her dream on Broadway. It was just that, sometimes her emotions got so overwhelming that she couldn't process them all and needed some way of bringing them back into focus. The one way she felt achieved this was through pain. The one emotion that slices through all else.

Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew that scarring would prompt questions. She knew that medical supplies would be expense and that cutting was essentially dangerous.

Rachel had no desire to make herself bleed out. She did pay attention in biology. She knew all the risks from blood loss and infection... That's why she used scissors. Most people think they are very sharp and very dangerous. They are actually rather blunt, (she conceded that this may be due to the brand and amount of usage, but nonetheless), it took more effort to break the skin. The stinging sensation of the blade dragging across her flesh is enough to satisfy her.

Usually, she ended up with those light scratches- you know the ones that go from white to a raised red line? On the odd occasion she had drawn blood but they were mere wounds not at all dissimilar to the injuries sustained from a cat attack.

If Rachel _were_ to use razor blades, she would need disinfectant, medical gauze, sanitizer and honestly, that would be suspicious and the supplies rather uncomfortable to procure. Doing it her way, there was no need to dodge awkward questions and it allowed her to continue performing to the best if her ability.

Rachel wished she had a friend. _Just one_. She thinks she almost found one in Noah until they broke up. His words still stung her, _"we weren't friends before..."_ she wished they could talk. She could hardly go to his house because Ruth would start up on how they were a lovely Jewish couple. _She hadn't even been to the synagogue in months!_

Rachel was furious when she had heard Kurt gloating about Karofsky getting a taste of his own medicine.

David had far more to worry about than Kurt. _Kurt had everyone, the majority of the student body, the gleeks, Mr Schue (even if he was lame)..._

Rachel could identify with David. Being gay was _terrifying_. Kurt couldn't hide it, and he embraced it, why couldn't he see that not everyone had such unwavering love. David clearly put up a front for his '_friends_' just like Rachel put up a diva front for the gleeks. David had no support, and Rachel had been abandoned by the people who should love her most. They were both hurting and yet no one noticed.

Everyone rallied around Kurt when he got pushed into a locker- _oh poor him_- Rachel had been getting shoved into lockers by different members of the football team for the last two months-not a finger lifted. If Kurt thought that was bad, try getting tossed into a dumpster filled with slushy and locked in. Rachel had thought she was going to drown until _fucking Jacob_, of all people, let her out. (She still had panic attacks from tight spaces after that.)

Back to the matter at hand; Rachel recognised the footballer's struggle and was determined to approach him. It was Friday and the period before lunch that Rachel noticed the signs of something seriously wrong.

No matter what the words being said were Dave always gave some visible reaction, be it a twitch or a clenched fist. Today, there was no response. Rachel noted he seemed focused but not on the task at hand- no he seemed apathetic to everything except the clock on the wall. Rachel knew what that meant. She had one scar from where she used an actual blade. It was the day her fathers were no longer coming home and, by unfortunate coincidence, the day Shelby turned her back on her. The gleeks had been particularly uncaring towards her. Rachel had been so focused on ending it once and for all, but when the blood started to gush out, she realised the futility of what this would achieve. _Fine_, she wouldn't be around to feel any more pain but she also wouldn't be able to perform anymore, to feel the rush of the stage. Rachel had promptly grabbed a tea towel and wrapped it around the wound. It had then a trip to the emergency room, six stitches and a tale about faulty manufacturing of knife holders to put the ordeal behind her.

Rachel feared David wouldn't realise he would be making a mistake. So she followed him. She told him she understood. And she watched as he released the scalpel from his hand and let it clang to the floor.

Rachel smiled at the broken boy in front of her. They could heal together. Rachel extended her hand. Slowly, Dave took it.

"It'll be okay David. Together we aren't alone."

For the first time since freshman year, Rachel had hope.

**Don't forget! Reviews and feedback are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was reading the reviews the other day and I would like to address some points raised.**

**I have also noticed that a large portion of fics featuring Rachel as a central character often have her with no parental figures close by, but I noticed when watching the Here's To Us performance - the first time I recall seeing Rachel dads- that they looked amazed that she could sing so well, and you would have thought that whilst they should be proud of their daughter, they shouldn't have appeared so shocked. Additionally, I think Rachel's fathers being gone would account for Rachel's level of social awkwardness. She would have to be mature enough to manage her own funds and wouldn't have much free time to be a teenager alongside all her extracurricular activities.**

**In response to the next point, Quinn didn't start the bullying she was forced to do it as initiation into the squad, however, Rachel knew the real Quinn on her first day and that is the memory she holds onto. She knows the Quinn that didn't have the ice queen facade and that is what she thinks about when Quinn tosses insults around- anyway, it will be addressed in this fic. **

**I whole heartedly agree that Rachel is too often shoved aside by the other gleeks and used only for their gain before being dropped like a hot potato but Rachel can protect herself if the situation arises -see Sunshine incident- and hopefully we'll see that in chapters to come.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

Dave took the proffered hand in a tight grip. _Not alone..._ He felt himself begin to break. He had been going to... Fuck! He couldn't stop the tears that began to fall and he felt himself being pulled into a hug. He buried his face in the small brunette's hair as the sobs racked through his body. _He wasn't alone..._

-/-

When he calmed down, Dave couldn't bring himself to meet the singer's eyes. He was embarrassed by his actions. _Men don't cry, it's weak_. He could practically hear his father's derisive snort.

"It's okay to cry David. Do you want to go home?" Karofsky gave a scornful chuckle.

"I don't have a home Berry. My parents threw me out when they discovered I was sick in the head."

"You can live with me. I meant do you want to come home with me, and you are most certainly not 'sick in the head'. Being gay isn't bad David, actually it's 'bright or showy'."

Dave looked at her strangely. She's offering me a room? And... What on earth is she talking about?

Rachel sighed, "That was my attempt at a joke. That's the online dictionary definition of gay. I'm afraid my sense of humour is not very humorous, apparently."

David let out a snort. It _was_ pretty clever. "Maybe you just need to work on your material, not everyone reads the dictionary."  
Rachel smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't need to know she did _actually_ read the dictionary once... Well, she got up to halfway through the 'C' section. Dave grew serious, his voice going quiet, "Did you mean what you said? About me going to your house."

Rachel nodded. "My fathers... They work away from home a lot and... You need somewhere to stay. Plus, you even get your own en suite. Unfortunately, you won't get room and board though, unless you want food poisoning. I'm an exceptionally terrible cook but I do order a mean take out."

Dave nodded slowly, taking the time to process all this information. "Would your... F-Fathers... " He couldn't help his stumbling over the word," Mind me staying?"

"Not at all. There's too much emptiness in that house to be honest. You'd be doing me a favour."

"Okay... I'd... I'd like that Berry. But, are you sure because I've never... I've terrible to you. Why are you being so nice?" He had to know, this was the girl whose life he helped turn into a living hell...

"You were doing what you had to, to get through. Something I have done myself. I don't bear you any ill will David, I forgave you every time and will continue to do so. The world is full of enough hate, I don't wish to add to it." Dave wondered when Berry had talked so much sense, or maybe she always had but no one listened... "Oh! One condition. Can you call me Rachel please? I think Berry's just too fruity for me." Dave actually gave a belly laugh at that.

"Your sense of humour is improving already! It's a deal as long as you burn the argyle."

"Why is everyone so obsessed with seeing it burn? Why not shred it or give to the homeless?"

"Because the homeless have suffered enough. What even is that on your shirt?" He frowned at the disturbing white splodge.

"It's a polar bear." Rachel stated, before glancing down at the knitted figure, "I think..."

"Uh, yeah we're defo burning the argyle. "

**As always feedback is much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try and update as often as possible but it's more than likely going to be once a week due to all my coursework that I should probably be working on right now but meh, this is more interesting. Honestly, who r**_**eally**_** needs A-levels?**

**DISCLAIMER: are these really necessary?**

Rachel and Dave stood in silence for a moment, realising that this was an important moment. Neither of them wanted to leave the perceived safety of the bathroom but they knew that it was inevitable.

"Do you want to go then?" Rachel asked, unable to keep quiet any longer. Silence made her uncomfortable, it reminded her of her home too much. Unfortunately, that also prompted her to overcompensate to avoid any absence of sound which resulted in people getting frustrated with her.

"Don't you have like perfect attendance or something?" The large boy asked. It was pretty obvious to everyone that education was something Rachel was particularly insane about.

"It's a Friday. I only have 2 frees after lunch in the study hall and I can just show for the roll call and then we go, unless you want to stay of course." Rachel watched him carefully, trying to work out what would be most suitable.

"I'll just wait here until you get registered then."

Rachel chewed her lip, "Would you prefer to wait in my car? It's a _bit_ more hygienic than the girl's bathroom."

Dave flushed. He'd momentarily forgotten their current surroundings. "I dunno what car you drive."

Rachel fished the keys from her skirt pocket and tossed them to him. Dave swiftly plucked them from mid-air with one hand. He was shocked when he saw the manufacturer's key ring.

"You drive a dodge? What type?"

"You know the blue pickup that usually parks beside Noah's?" Dave nodded. It was always there before everyone else (and as far as he knew the last to leave).

"Nice Berry. Um... Could you check the coast is clear please?"

"Of course!" Rachel grinned at the boy, pleased that he was being polite.

She padded over to the door and unlocked it, poking her head out and peering down the deserted halls, "You're good to go." She called over her shoulder. She pushed the door open wider and held it ajar for Dave to pass through. He nodded his thanks, shrugging his bag onto his shoulders.

"So meet you at your car then?" Rachel hummed her agreement. They began to make their way down the corridor in silence. Both of them were still processing the many changes that just transpired in an otherwise average Friday afternoon.

-/-

Rachel getting herself registered was, in itself, a straightforward task.

Leaving the hall, was less so...

_Apparently_ some of the Glee Club members that shared the class with her decided to take an interest in her life for once, for anyone other than Noah, she was always suspicious of their motives.

As Rachel had moved to leave the two Divas, (that were often seen as her rival's), blocked her path.  
"And where do you think you're goin' "Mercedes asked, folding her arms across her chest and jutting her hip out to the side.

Kurt mirrored her position, and Rachel honestly didn't see how he was considered better dressed than her when he was wearing a God awful woollen jumper twice his size, sequenced riding boots and red skinny jeans. There was absolutely no colour co-ordination.

"Well I was thinking of NYADA or NYU... Or maybe MIT."

"Bitch please... Where are you scurrying off to?" Kurt flicked his hair and Rachel just watched as it fell limply back in place, _well that was futile…_ Rachel stiffened at the flamboyant youth's use of the derogatory term.

"It is none of your concern were I intend to go. Now, if you'll excuse me I must make haste." _Wow… I have to stop reading Sherlock Holmes…Make haste is just too far_.

"Finn doesn't want you Berry, so cool your crazy and sit your White ass back down." Mercedes snapped.

Rachel scowled, she had no idea why they insisted on bringing up that lumbering oaf- maybe they were the ones with the obsession," For your information I have a medical appointment, Finn is not involved in any way, and furthermore you should know by now that I have a mixed racial background and as such find your comments rather offensive and would appreciate that you would desist on further remarks lest you face rebuttal for your actions. Understood? Now if you will?"

The gossips stepped aside, whilst sneering at her; stunned by her defensiveness but unwilling to make their embarrassment known, "Like we wanted to see your atrocious wardrobe scar our eyes anyway."

Rachel rolled her eyes as the pair high fives one another. "Oh how your words wound me." She muttered and stormed out of the room. _At least I have a weekend free from them.  
_

Dave easily located Rachel's truck and made his way to the passenger side, pressing the button on the keypad to click open the doors.

He quickly hopped inside, taking his time in examining the interior. You could learn a lot about someone from their car...

For example what music they prefer reflects their personality and lifestyle... Rock music - energetic and passionate, Heavy metal- angry, or pop- innocent and happy...

He flicked through the CD's in the glove box. _SUM41 With Me... Sad, Happy Ending... lonely, Those You've Know... Haunting._

He slammed the compartment shut. He wasn't expecting the eclectic mix of artists or the specific songs. He wanted to get to know this girl... The one that didn't speak constantly of Broadway... That had a kickass ride and made crap jokes.

There was a wrap of knuckles on the window. He jerked his head to the side and saw Rachel standing there impatiently. He realised that the doors had automatically locked after the long period of time without the engine starting. He hurriedly pushed the unlock key and the brunette soon joined him in the cab.

Rachel took the keys from him and easily revved the beast to life. _Like a dragon rising from its' slumber..._

"Hardly a dragon David..." Dave flushed and looked away, embarrassed at saying his thoughts aloud. "More like someone taking Mercedes tots away."

Dave smirked, "Your humour is definitely improving."

"You must be rubbing off on me." He snorted.

"We both know there's no danger of that." They both froze at the forward nature of the statement; Dave being flummoxed by his boldness.

Then Rachel began to laugh. A proper belly laugh and the footballer's was surprised by the utter dorkiness of it. It was rather endearing.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship David." With that last statement, Rachel pulled out of the parking lot.

The pickup disappeared from sight, with the inhabitants blissfully unaware of the intent gaze tracking its departure _very_ closely.

**So who do you think is watching huh? Virtual high fives for all who guess right!**

**Don't forget to review please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, it's nice to know that this story has got your attention. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee**

To say Dave was surprised when he saw the Berry house would be an understatement. It was the same size as the Fabray manor!

The house was a pale blue, the lawn neatly trimmed, surrounded by a white picket fence and the mailbox perfectly placed in the front left corner. A path to the house was placed directly in the centre of the green. It was the embodiment of the American Dream. Then there was a spacious looking garage attached to the side of the house.

There were window boxes stacked with various flowers placed in front of each downstairs window and hanging baskets by the front door that were a vibrant shade of green.

This was his new home.

As Rachel swung open the gate to her home and walked up, she asked him if he was allergic to dogs.

"Um, no. Why?" He asked as she got the step to the door of the house and dug her hand into her skirt pocket, searching for her keys.

"I forgot to tell you that I have two." Dave felt a bubble of excitement. He loved animals but his father had forbid him ever having any for himself.

"What are they? What are they called?" He blurted the questions out, unable to contain himself as he rocked onto the balls of his feet.

"Fletcher is a German Shepard and Tobias is a Rottweiler."

This day was full of surprises. How could one tiny girl control two massive dogs like that? _Especially_ ones known for being aggressive.

"Why those names?" He questioned, his curiosity piqued. Rachel didn't seem like someone to toss a name around and he had been expecting something from Broadway.

"I enjoy the Skulduggery Pleasant series of novels, hence Fletcher after Fletcher Renn the teleporter and Tobias was from one of my first loves... the Animorph series that used to run on Nick." Rachel turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, waiting until Dave was inside to shut it behind him.

Dave frowned," I thought you said you were gay?" He turned to watch her as she tossed her bag in a room to the right.

"I am, I meant the show. I love sci-fi, and Tobias embodied what I wanted to do, he transformed into an eagle. He was able to just fly away from his troubles." Rachel replied, shrugging slightly, it wasn't something she was used to talking about.

"Anyway," She clapped her hands. "Let's give you a tour shall we?" Dave followed behind her willingly.

There were four rooms downstairs. In the bottom right corner there was the den, the bottom left was an extensive library, the top left was the kitchen with doors opening to the back garden (that had a patio if you chose to eat outside), and the top right was the kitchen.

Then there was the basement. Half was a games room with a kickass sound system, with a PS3 and x-box 360 - wifi enabled. Apparently she participated on online matches at the weekends when she had time.

The other half of the room was a gym with weight equipment, a cycling machine, a treadmill and a pull up bar. Apparently, Rachel took her fitness_ very_ seriously.

Upstairs there were four separate bedrooms, each with their own en suite. Dave was shocked by the amount of space he'd have compared to the little box room his parents had given him. He even had a study desk!

The first room on the right was Rachel's marked by a gold star, the second was a spare, the first on the left was now his and the last was her parents.

Finally, you had the attic. It was Rachel's music room. She sound proofed it to let her get her music done in peace and the acoustics where just right.  
The other half was more for practicing her dancing or fighting with mirrors stretching the length of the wall.

Dave was yet again taken off guard by the revelation that Rachel indulged in martial arts but was accepting of her reasoning. If she was going to be a single successful woman in New York she'd need to take care of herself. Rachel also mentioned that he should enrol with her. It would give them another commonality and also give him a way to positively vent any aggression.

Dave took the advice to heart and was seriously considering. He knew keeping his feelings bottled up is what lead him to terrorising Kurt and now that he was experiencing such prejudice himself he never wished to do anything similar again.

-/-

Dave had been hesitant to meet the dogs merely due to their reputation but he needn't have worried as when Rachel had let them in from the back yard, they padded dopily over to him, gave him a sniff then a lick then threw themselves against his legs for a cuddle.

Dave dropped to his knees and was rather content to spend the rest of the night stroking them. Fletcher was a beautiful dog with unusual eyes. One was blue and one was brown. He tended to prefer scratches behind his ears.  
Then there was Tobias with the stereotypical black and tan colours but he had a gorgeous sheen to his coat. Astoundingly, he came up to just over Rachel's waist height. He seemed to sense this however and was ever so gentle when he was around her.

"I got them from an animal shelter. Fletcher had been the runt and used to bait other dogs to fight and Toby was neglected, covered in mange and greatly underweight."

Dave could clearly see how much it upset her, but he was also highly respectful of her. It must have taken vast amounts of dedication and care to nurse the poor animals back to health.

"They are amazing. You are amazing. I - I really cannot thank you enough Rachel. It truly means a lot for you to put me up like this." The footballer replied, honestly.

"Like I said David. We are in this together."

-/-

The pair had just been settling to eat some Chinese takeout (Dave's Choice) when the doorbell rang.

Dave set down the chopsticks, "Are you expecting anyone?"

Rachel shook her head, slid her seat out from the table and went to see who was calling. It was seven o'clock.

Dave followed slightly behind. _If this was a prank he wouldn't let the little singer get hurt..._

Rachel opened the door and was surprised to see a sheepish Noah. The resident badass was standing there shoulders slumped and swinging his foot back and forth, watching as it scuffed the ground.

"What can I do for you Noah? Is Sarah and Hannah okay?"

The boy jumped as he was jolted from his thoughts. He quickly flicked his gaze between Dave and Rachel.

"They're fine. I just wanted to check on you, I saw you leave with Karofsky earlier."

"Well as you can see I'm in rude health, however, would you like to come in? We were just about to have dinner. It's Chinese."

"Uh... Yeah okay. I think we need to talk anyway." He threw a meaningful glance at Dave who squirmed awkwardly.

Rachel frowned, she gave him a warning before letting the other boy in. "Noah, Dave is my new housemate. I won't have you making him uncomfortable in his own home. Is that understood?"

The boy nodded, sufficiently chastised, whilst Dave felt himself overcome with affection for the tiny girl who had fully embraced his presence. He could definitely see this becoming his home.

-/-

"So... How did this happen?" Puck jabbed his chopsticks between the pair, before scooping out another pile of noodles; stuffing them haphazardly into his mouth.

Dave felt a wave of panic hit him. He didn't want anyone to know what he had almost done. It was shameful to think that he had come so close to doing... It seemed like a world away rather than just this morning. _How had everything changed so quickly?_

Thankfully, his problem was solved by the brunette sitting beside him, who appeared utterly horrified at the appalling table manners of the badass sitting across from them.

"I noticed that David, much like myself, was being unfairly persecuted by the idiotic masses of school and felt that we could help each other through it."

"But Rach... I can be here for you. I know I said we weren't friends before but... Remember us in middle school? I want what we had back."

"Noah there are just some things you can't understand. You need to retain your badass status in order maintain respect from your fellow teammates to get a scholarship. I won't have you jeopardise your future for my sake. Us Jews look out for each other's best interests."

"How is me letting people walk over you looking out for your best interests, huh? And what can't I understand? Is it because your gay 'cos you know I have no problem with that stuff." Rachel really wished she hadn't let him find that out, he wouldn't tell anyone _but still..._ It was more the way he found out. Moaning the name of the girl - who he thought he was in love with- whilst making out with him wasn't ideal.

"Think of it as character building for Broadway, it will harden me to the harsh criticism I'm likely to receive when I inevitably achieve unparalleled levels of success in the field of musical theatre -aside from Babs of course. Everyone knows High Schoolers are better critiques than those washed up nobodies that mock everyone's work.  
And it's not about me being gay, you've been wonderful about that. Although, I still feel taking me to a strip club was a tad excessive _and traumatising_.  
It's more the fact that you can't relate to the feeling of being tormented because of who you are. I concede that you can understand my feelings of abandonment better than most... However, this is simply one area that you have any real experience of; and I never wish you to either."

Dave was not too shocked by the length of Rachel's speech. But he was impressed by her passionate and sincere delivery. He could clearly tell that these to people had shared things no others had and he was honoured to be able to witness their interactions.  
Dave was very surprised by how relaxed Puck was around Rachel, he couldn't recall a time when the badass seemed so at peace with himself. He could tell they had history but now wasn't not the time to inquire about it.  
Besides he was a little intimidated by the mohawked teen's presence. Rachel may have stuck up for him earlier but the little brunette would probably pick her old friend over him if the boy was so inclined as to persuade Rachel he was not worthy of living here since he was a main tormentor of hers.

Dave gulped when Puck turned to him, _please be cool..._

"So Karofsky... Are you and Rach going to be friends in school or what?"

Dave's brow furrowed," Why wouldn't we be? I mean if that's okay with you Rachel."

Rachel smiled brightly at him. Not that creepy show smile, but a soft smile, that had her eyes twinkling," I would love that David."

Dave broke eye contact to return his eyes to Puck. The boy was nodding slowly at him, before abruptly standing, causing him to flinch instinctively, expecting a punch any second.  
He did not expect for Puck to extend his hand across the table. Hesitantly, Dave took his hand and shook it.

"Welcome to the brohood then Dave."

Rachel smiled proudly at the pair.

Noah may not be able to support Rachel visibly in school but Dave could. Rachel needed that.

Noah was not stupid, far from it, he knew the singer struggled sometimes but he never knew how to approach emotion things... He absolutely sucked at it.

He knew Dave well enough from his time on the squad that the boy was protective and loyal; something that Rachel was in dire need of. He knew what Karofsky had done to Lady Hummel but that was in a misguided attempt to protect himself and deal with terrifying feelings.

He could relate to that. He tried to lose himself in meaningless hook ups and alcohol because of his dad, until Rachel age him a kick up the ass and got him to sort himself out.

(Although he buggered everything up by picking his rep over his jewbro, he was just glad that Rachel seemed to be giving him another shot.)

He would give Karofsky a chance. After-all, everyone deserves a shot. He would know, Rachel's given him far more than he, himself, deserved...

**Soo… Not Quinn or Santana then…**

**Lemme know what you think of it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know if I said this before, but Rachel isn't going to be vegan in this, probably vegetarian at the least. I just really suck at thinking of meals without meat and animal based products. Respect to all those that can live without Chicken Mc Nuggets. I salute you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.  
**  
When Dave made his way to the kitchen on Saturday, he was very surprised to see Rachel dressed in blue sweats and a wife beater with her hair in a messy bun. She was absentmindedly munching on a bowl of cereal whilst nodding her head to the beat of the radio. _Was that Radiohead?_

"Um...where do you keep the bowls?" Dave asked softly, trying not to scare her.

Rachel looked over at the sound of his voice and he chuckle a bit at the image. The usually composed diva still had the spoon stuck in her mouth and some milk dribbling down her chin.  
She hurried to pulled the spoon out and wipe away the liquid.

"Middle cupboard, bottom shelf. All the cereals are in the cupboard to the right, just help yourself!" She replied cheerily.

Dave went about fixing his breakfast and settled down on the opposite side of the table. "Oh! Where do you keep the spoons?"

"Left drawer beside the dishwasher."

"Ah. Right." Dave got the utensil and tucked into his bowl of Shredded Wheat.

"No I said left." Dave just gave her an unamused glare, he was not a morning person. Rachel merely grinned at him. "So... Do you want to go move your stuff in today?" She watched him carefully for a response.

"It's all back at my old house." Dave simply stated and continued to chew away.

"So? We can just go round and get it, unless you don't want to?"

"They might not let me in." Dave frowned at the bowl.

"Oh they will." Rachel declared with certainty, tossing her bowl in the dishwasher.

"How can you be so sure?" Dave watched her with a puzzled expression.

"Do you seriously think they won't let you in if you have me with you? Do you know how many debating championships I've won?" Dave smirked, this was the Berry he knew.

"You'll go with me?" He asked cautiously.

"_Of course_, unless you wish otherwise. Any fool who thinks love can ever be bad needs a kick up the ass - excuse my language." Dave chuckled, that was probably the closest the little singer had ever came to swearing. He soon sobered up at the thought of confronting his family, though.

"I'd really appreciate the support Rachel, thank you. Thank you for everything _really_... I would never have guessed that anyone would want to help me. _Least_ of all someone whose friend I tortured for the better part of a year, and herself for even longer." Dave said quietly, he was ashamed of his actions.

"I'm honoured to help you Dave. You deserve it. What you did to Kurt was bad but not irreparable. He isn't my friend by the way and I can tell you he most certainly would not go out of his way to help me if the situation was reversed. The members of Glee are all team mates and I am viewed as an instrument nothing more despite my invaluable contributions to that club."

Dave didn't really know how to respond so he simply nodded.

"When would be best for us to go back to that house then?" He inquired after a few moments of munching away in silence.

"Whenever you want. I just need to get a shower and then I'm good to go anytime. I'm actually not busy for once which works out rather well eh?" She replied, stretching out and he cringed as he heard something give a sickening _pop_.

"Well I'll grab a shower too if that's okay and then we could go get this over with?" He was most certainly dreading what was sure to be a distressing encounter with his parents.

Rachel smiled at him reassuringly, as she detected the questioning and cautious tone to his voice. She hoped he grew comfortable enough here so that he didn't feel as though he had to run everything by her. It was his home too now.

"Rightio then. I'll just stick are bowls in the washer," Rachel said as she saw Dave polish of the last of his cereal. Dave put his hand out to stop her and gathered the bowls himself.

"It's the least I could Rachel. Don't say I don't have to because I do. I don't feel right with myself if I don't make the slightest effort to help you about the house in return for your astounding generosity."

Rachel relinquished her argument that had been building beneath the surface. She understood that it was a matter of pride for the boy and he disliked the idea of not earning his way. It was really a rather commendable attribute to have and it made Rachel pleased to know that there were still civilised youths in society.  
So many teenagers got bad press that the good was rarely ever celebrated, which was really rather diabolical.  
The news was supposed to give unbiased accounts but that was rarely the case. Most articles were subjective pieces written by distant pen pushers that took backhanders all over the shop.  
It infuriated Rachel but she was getting off topic- she hated rambling in her mind, it left her awfully confused- and she was simply happy to have made a friend with such a strong character.

-/-

**I decided to leave off Dave going back to his house because I felt it was being too rushed and that this deserves a chapter mainly devoted to it as this is a pivotal moment in Dave's character's growth.**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts and thanks for the positive feedback so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own glee.**

My profound apologies for taking so long to update- but hey, I passed my driving test first time so I have a reason! (I'm ignoring the other reasons of insane coursework deadlines and the fact that I have seven AS modules to do.) Never the less, I said that I'd give you Karofsky vs Karofsky and here it is!

They both took a minute's pause after entering the cab.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Dave?" Rachel couldn't help but feel concerned, as from what she could gather, the Karofsky's were rather disdainful of homosexual people. She didn't feel exactly comfortable with the fact that she would be in their presence and she had a niggle in back of her mind that David's father wouldn't have any hesitation in regards to physical confrontation.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Rachel," Dave inhaled deeply, trying to steel himself for what lay ahead. He was in no doubt that this could get ugly very quickly. Personally, he didn't really want Rachel there-mainly for her own safety. As soon as he had raised this concern however; Rachel had immediately squashed any notion that he had of flying solo. She stated that she was probably more equipped to defend herself than he was. Dave disagreed until Rachel showed him the various awards dedicated to her for achievements in the art of self-defence. (Her lifting him off the ground without much effort also helped convince him). He still could barely wrap his mind around the fact that she eagerly participated in a violent sport but she explained that, to her, it was an art form and that she should realise by now that she was very keen on the arts.

The drive to the house was made with idle chit chat, he appreciated Rachel's efforts to distract him from the task facing them, but he drew the line after eye spy- there was only so many times that one could spot a street light.

When they pulled up outside, Dave could do nothing to quell the feelings of inadequacy. Rachel's house was really picturesque, whereas his... Frankly it was a shit hole.  
The grass was dry and lifeless, sparsely grown with patches scattered infrequently. The roof was missing numerous tiles and just looked dilapidated. There were thick coats of dirt lining - what could only be assumed to be - originally white window sills. The windows themselves were yellowing and cracked; the screen door was tattered and hanging off at the hinges- he was ignoring the flaking paint from the door itself.

Rachel noticed the tense energy coming from the boy. She may suck at people skills but it was obvious even to her, that he was intimidated from the wealth that was evident throughout her home. She awkwardly rubbed his arm, aiming to soothe him.  
Dave looked over to her when he felt the small hand on his arm. He saw the gentle smile in the singer's face and timidly returned it.  
"Let's do this." He stated, as he felt a new resolve forming within himself.

-/-

"Well that could have gone worse." Rachel said trying to be optimistic, whilst ignoring the throbbing pain in her cheek, and pulling away from the Karofsky residence. Dave turned and stared at her, "Or not... Um, is this one of those moments were it's best to remain silent to allow processing of the event to occur?" Dave continued to stare as Rachel flicked her eyes between the road and the stoic boy beside her."I presume from your silence that that would be a yes? I'll shut up now and let you think about everything. Or not think about it. Because you don't have to... Think about it I mean." _Uh oh_, the stare was now a glare. "Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. This is me not speaking, for real. Silence descends now." Rachel nodded firmly, and directed her attention to the road ahead.

Dave sat back in his seat. If he wasn't so upset, that probably would have been funny. He observed from the corner of his eye as the brunette began to tap her fingers on the wheel. _She really cannot keep quiet...He_ watched as her pace increased and he shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. _Three, two, one... _"Can I at least turn on the radio?" Dave didn't respond verbally, instead he leant forward and aggressively punched the on button. He wasn't angry at her but he was enraged at his dad. Especially, the _actions_ of his father.  
_Everybody hurts, everybody screams, everybody feels this way_... Rachel quickly changed the channel.  
_Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me, did I grow up, according to plan_... Rachel smashed the next button. _I hate everything about you!_ Rachel fumbled to turn the damn device off and hastily commenced her apology. Dave couldn't help himself. He began to laugh. The look on her face as she heard what each song was saying... Those songs were ridiculously apt.

"David? Are you alright? Oh my gosh! Are you having a mental breakdown? O-okay, I read about this...um breathe deeply! No no wait. That's a panic attack. Think Rachel, think!"  
Dave could hardly breathe. He knew it would be viewed as out of place behaviour, laughing after what just transpired, but he couldn't find the will to stop it. He had had one of the worst experiences of his life not ten minutes ago, and now he was sitting in a truck with the so called 'diva' of glee club who he now lived with after she caught him about to slit his wrists two days ago. It was completely surreal.

"I'm... I'm alright Berry. It's been a unbelievable week. Sorry for going wacky on you. Everything kind of hit there, ya know?" Rachel nodded, calming down rapidly. She definitely understood. She hadn't forgotten that she now shared her home with the boy that only a few days ago made her existence a living hell- though he wasn't without help.

Rachel did believe in second chances though. She may not be able to forget but she could forgive. After all, who better understood what t was like to have to hide your true self from the world?  
Dave had made that first step of accepting her help and friendship, hopefully they could keep moving forward. Rachel was not naive, she had experienced too much pain and disappointment to remain so, there was no doubt in her head that the times ahead would indeed be tough but she had faith that they could pull through this together.

-/-

Paul Karofsky was a bitter man. He had graduated high school with few qualifications, married his high school girlfriend when he realised she was pregnant and had settled into a nine-to-five job by the time he turned twenty.

At thirty eight he looked aged beyond his years. His hair had gone from jet black to starched white and he developed a double chin in place of his angular jaw.

He stood by and watched as his wife grew dissatisfied with their life and ran off with his 'best friend', leaving him with his _son._

He sneered at the thought. He thought he had done everything right. Dave had shown an interest in sports, he enjoyed hockey for crying out loud! Then it turns out that he's a fairy? No queer was going to live under his roof. He gave him the boot with only the clothes on his back and a firm reminder never to return.

He definitely didn't expect for him to have the nerve to show up at his door with the Berry girl. Fucking fagspawn.

When he dragged himself off the couch to answer the door he was already pissed that his game was interrupted. Once he had pulled the door opened he was simply furious.

"Excuse me sir, would it be possible for David to retrieve his belongings?" Rachel asked.

Dave pulled at her arm and leaned down to whisper to her, "What are you doing?"

"Just because he's a jackass doesn't mean we have to be rude. Now hush." She hissed back, before turning back to the clearly intoxicated man standing at the door. Dave just rolled his eyes in response. Only Berry…

"No. Now get the fuck off my property before I call the cops." He moved to slam the door only to be stopped by Rachel's hand.

"You misunderstand. Here is what is going to happen; you stand aside and let us gain entry to your property, Dave shall gather whatever belongings he desires and then we will remove ourselves from the premises and be on our merry way. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're a whiny little bitch who is used to getting her own way, well guess what it ain't gonna work now piss off." He went to close the door again but this time Rachel shoved the door back and knocked the man off balance. Seizing the opportunity, Rachel and Dave quickly moved inside.

"On the contrary sir, I'm simply exercising my rights - or Dave's rights. As an active member of the ACLU I know that under the statutory provision of section ii, paragraph iii sub section A, a person is legally obliged to provide the basic necessities required for an individual to live a satisfactory existence, obstruction of which can lead to legal action being taken against the offender. Young David here is therefore being subjected to a hate crime by you, as you are violating his human rights purely on the ground of his sexuality, so unless you want to face jail time I would strongly advise you to let him grab his stuff." Dave stared at her. That was the biggest load of bull he had ever heard. It was clear to him that Rachel was making it up but she was selling it spectacularly. If anyone ever said that she couldn't act send them to him. He could easily see his father was getting unnerved. "If you are in any doubts, I have my lawyer on speed dial."

Rachel watched as the man visibly hesitated and she turned to smile at Dave, not noticed the man rearing back his fist until she felt the force of it colliding with her face. She staggered back slightly at the impact.

Dave saw his father in motion as Rachel turned to him, he tried to warn her but was too late. He immediately moved to attack the older man, but stopped as he saw Rachel recover and face him again. He could see she had a frown on her face.

Paul was confused when the girl stood up to him again. People usually cowed to his will after the first hit. He had no qualms with hitting her again though. He swung at her and merely gaped like a fish in need of oxygen, when the tiny girl effortlessly stopped his fist.

"I did offer you an easy option. People never listen to me." Rachel sighed. She twisted Paul's wrist to the right and the man could do little more than grimace and bend as she pulled his arm to the side.

Dave was amazed at the ease of which she manipulated his father's body. She managed to turn him around and kick the back of his knees, instantly dropping him to the floor. "Go grab your stuff Dave, I'll deal with him." The footballer stared at her, uncertainty obvious in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded for him to go.

"You fags all stick together huh? It's disgusting, you all fucking unnatural freaks!" Dave could clearly hear the man's booming voice as he hastily gathered all his clothes, posters, pictures, and random bits and bobs on his bed. He couldn't help but wince every time he heard that derogatory term. He snorted though at Rachel's reply.

"I believe that if you are referring to a homosexual female then the correct homophobic slur would be dyke. It's okay though, I expected that you would be ignorant of that as you are clearly ignorant of the fact that love is love and you clearly you have never experienced that or else you would understand. If you must know, there are over 300 species that also exhibit homosexual behaviours- strange how there's only homophobia in one, eh?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"No you look like a sixteen year old girl just kicked your butt." Dave used his quilt to create a bag with all his possessions wrapped inside and hoisted it over his shoulder, moving back out to the den. He was just in time to see Paul break from the hold Rachel had him in, and make a dive for the singer.

Rachel calmly brought her arms up, knocking the man's outstretched hands down and brought her hands together behind his head. She quickly pulled his head down and threw her knee up, smashing him up the face. There was a sickening crack and Dave saw blood spraying out from his sperm donor's nose.

The man fell roughly to the floor. "You might want to get that seen to. Goodbye Mr Karofsky." Dave followed the younger girl in a daze. Remind him to never piss her off .

-/-

**How well do think the fight scene was described? I generally avoid writing action as I don't know how to effectively convey what's happening. I normally plan a story as I see things play out in my head- which unfortunately usually leaves my detail less than helpful.**

**And that's true by the way, that there are over 300 species that have homosexual behaviours. It was in some article published by Yale. I think that's pretty conclusive proof that being gay is a natural thing.**

Don't forget to read and review! :D

And what are your thoughts on Smallville faberry? With superman!Rachel of course.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.**

**So you guys really like badass Rachel huh? I promise I'll put more of her in at some point. I always have a certain dislike of the fact that most fics with badass Rachel portray her as a female Puck working her way through the female population. You can be badass without being a jackass. HadenOliver9 brilliantly described her as a 'respectful badass".**

The pair were sitting in Rachel's truck, waiting for the school to open. Dave turned to his housemate. "Rachel, don't you think you should put something on that?" He asked, staring at the bruise covering the majority of her cheek and eye. His father had clearly put his weight behind the blow and Dave was blown away at how little the brunette had stumbled upon the impact, he was certain that he would have been floored.  
The singer sighed and gingerly poked at her cheek, wincing as the slightest amount of pressure caused the injury to throb. "I don't like wearing make up Dave. It feels like it's suffocating my skin. Plus do you know how hard it is to find competitively priced vegan cosmetic products?"

"Well no, but people are going to ask questions. I don't really want everyone to know my father is so fond of using his fists. Or that I've been kicked out." Rachel frowned, she hadn't actually considered that. In all honesty, it was blatantly obvious that people would be curious as to how her injury occurred, at the very least to give her some stick for it...

"I could say I got it from an unfortunate encounter with a cupboard door?"

"That's like… the stereotypical answer of a domestically abused housewife."

"Fine, how about I apprehended a felon?" Dave just gave her a pointed look," Okay, so I admit that's unlikely. I could do it though." Another look. "Right, that's besides the point."

"Why not just say you got it from self-defence class?"

"Then people will think I suck at it if I got a black eye!"

"So?" He didn't see any issue with it.

"I'm Rachel _Barbara_ Berry- future EGOT winner- I do not suck at things I put my mind to!" _Did she actually stomp her foot? In a car? It's official, he is living with a nut job… _

"Jeez fine. Um... Got it! How about this…"

-/-

Rachel didn't see any of her glee club members through Homeroom and first period. It was only when she was in Spanish with Mr Schue that she encountered her first gleek. Thankfully said gleek was also a certain Jew. Unfortunately, that Jew was displaying his side that was slightly protective of her.  
Mr Schuester didn't even bat an eyelid as she walked in the door with the huge bruise on her face but it did draw several gasps and commenced whispered conversations.  
Rachel swiftly took the seat beside Noah and waited for him to start speaking. She didn't have to wait very long.

"Did Karofsky do that?" He whispered, and she could hear the anger in his voice as well as traces of worry.

"Well, not the one you're thinking of. We went to Dave's house to get his stuff and bumped into his father."  
"What? You mean your face just' bumped' into his fist?" Rachel glanced around to make sure no one was listening as Noah's voice rose in volume slightly.

"Look, I'll speak to you at my house if you want to know everything that transpired, but not here. I kicked his butt anyway."

"_Of course_ you did. Did you bite his knee caps?" Puck scoffed.

"No! I broke his nose." Puck stared at her. "What? He was lunging for me! That was after I sprained his wrist though." She added as an afterthought.

"Jesus Rach." He let out under his breath. He knew she could be bat shit insane but seriously? Fighting a grown man? That was badass and stupid. He seriously wished she'd show off her awesome side around the gleeks because then they'd back the hell off.

"Just don't tell anyone I got this from David's father okay? He doesn't really want everyone to know of his situation."

"No probs Jew Babe but what are you going to tell people?"

"That I was in the park and got hit with a rogue football."

"Seriously?" That was about as believable as Brittany getting 4.0.

"It was Dave's idea. Do you have a better one?" She asked, scribbling down some notes. Well, she was actually using that fancy joint shit, whilst his page looked as if it was covered with chicken scratches.

Puck grunted. He wasn't about to admit that he couldn't think of anything better.

-/-  
Lunch

"What do you usually do at lunch anyway?" Rachel queried as she intently chewed away at her PB&J sandwich. She did recognise that this wasn't proper behaviour befitting of a young lady but sod it, there was only her and Dave there and that boy ate like a bear. It was both fascinating and repulsive… kind of like a large spot ready to pop. Okay now she just grossed herself out. She regrettably put the sandwich back in its' bag.

"Sit at the table with the other guys on the team, fleece JBI for lunch money…stuff like that."

"Well, I disagree with shaking JBI down purely on principal, but as a frequent subject of his attention I am rather amused." Rachel glanced at the packet of chips he was munching on and he tilted the bag for her to grab some. "On another note, have you given any thought to coming to the martial arts

-/-

By the time Glee club had rolled round, Rachel just wanted the day to end.

Apparently, for some reason the teachers had decided to take an interest in her well bring for once- where were they when she was getting daily slushy baths? Rachel was fed up with all the inquisitions and just wanted to get through the next hour and go home.  
_Maybe they'd all ignore her as usual..._

"Holy shit midget what happened to your face?" _Then again..._

"Nice to see you too Santana. How are you today?"

"Fuck that shit, did someone finally punch you for opening your massive trap?"

"No, I had an unfortunate collision with some pigskin." The Latina didn't need to know that was almost exactly what had happened.

Rachel noticed that during their conversation a certain blonde cheerleader had been gazing intently at her. She shrugged it off as wishful thinking.

Rachel went and sat next to Noah, who was playing his part of the disinterested badass. Finn turned to glare at her with a betrayed expression. Well that is what she assumed it to be, it kind of resembled a baby realising they'd filled their diaper. Why on earth would Quinn have ever chosen to be with that?

Late as usual, Mr Schue strolled into the room. "Okay guys, let's do some hip songs." _Kill me now…_

"Gramps, I'm gonna make you pop a hip." Rachel smirked, that was admittedly rather clever, even if it did come from Satan herself.

Mr Schue, frowned at the comment but picked himself up, and walked over to the whiteboard. "We, are going to do…" He furiously scrawled the name up,"…the Darkness!" And underline. Rachel rolled her eyes and the other members of New Directions groaned and began to complain. _Let the torture commence…._

Thankfully, they spent most of the period doing anything but The Darkness as most of the group couldn't reach the high notes so they didn't bother trying. Instead they gossip amongst themselves and Puck and Rachel watched as Mr Schue attempted and epically failed in teaching Finn to sing higher. It was a pitiful display to watch and the slaughtering of the musically notes drove Rachel to distraction. She ended up playing Lyric Legend, (on Noah's iPhone), trying to best his scores.

Rachel went to leave the choir room, only to be held back by a firm hand on her arm. She slowly turned to see who it was and jumped slightly at how close the person was standing.

"Did someone hurt you Rachel?" The tremulous alto was incredibly gentle. Rachel took a few moments to remember how to speak; this was the friendliest conversation she had had with Quinn since that day freshman year.

It was confusing to her as to why Quinn was standing no less than a foot away with a clearly concerned expression on her face, she never usually let anyone see her unguarded and Rachel was mainly the only one her saw her this way often by chance- be it crying in the bathrooms or secretly reading old romantic literature with rapt attention. (Rachel had to say she was more of a Darren Shan kind of gal, he really got that not everyone has a happy ending).

"Since when does it bother you if someone hurts me Quinn? I've been shoved into lockers often enough this past month and you never blinked, and let's not even get started on what you've done to me." Rachel may have a huge crush on the girl, but like Dave, that didn't mean she would just forget everything.

Quinn visibly paled and Rachel had a momentary concern that the girl was about to throw up whatever was in Sue's atrocious Master Cleanse, but she quickly swallowed hard and straightened her back. Rachel waited for the inevitable insults to start but was once again blindsided by the blonde; she wondered if a time would come when these moments would cease and she simultaneously looked forward to the idea and dreaded it.

"I- I didn't know it had gotten that far. I'll make them stop. I'm sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry for everything, my dad he… I'm just so sorry. If someone… did that to you Rachel, I'll make sure they pay." Rachel blinked owlishly at the Cheerio Captain.

"Um, thank you for your apology Quinn. It means a lot. Uh, but like I said, stray football." _ That was elegant…_

"You weren't at the park though." Rachel froze, _uh oh_.

"Yes I was. I resent the implication that you think I'm fabricat-"

"I was at the park all day Saturday working out. What really happened?" Rachel floundered for a minute before grinning internally.

"I never said I was there on Saturday Quinn. That's when I go to the synagogue obviously, because I'm jewish. Like Noah."

"Well, like Noah, I would have assumed that you would go to the 'synagogue' on Friday night considering the community centre is busy on Saturday. So I'll ask you again, what really happened Rachel?" Rachel gulped as Quinn took a step forward.

"I-I uh…it may have been Sunday?" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Yo Rach what's taking you so- Fabray?" Rachel had never been more relieved to see the footballer. She was slightly worried when Quinn narrowed her eyes though. Not a good sign, she recognised it from when she had first hung around Finn. (It was a misguided plot to gain her attention, which unfortunately lead to Finn actually falling for her and Quinn increasing her torture.) The narrowed eyes meant she was suspicious.

"Karofsky what are you doing here? I thought you got the hint to leave the gleeks alone after Kurt." The level of contempt was almost palpable. Rachel was also fairly certain that if Quinn was able, she would have reduced the boy to a pile of ashes with the intensity of the glare that she was directing his way.

"Dave is my friend Quinn." _Great_, now the glare was directed at her.

"How can you say that? After what he did to Kurt, he's our friend not him."

"Kurt is most certainly no friend of mine, he's made that perfectly clear. Dave is actually a good guy, he was just a little….misguided." Rachel smiled at him.

Dave cringed at the description. It was easier to say that he had been a grade A asshole and was about as mature as a three year old when he was dealing with his feelings.

"I did apologise for that by the way. I really regret how I acted, no one deserved that." He added.

"So just because you said sorry, that's supposed to make it all okay?" The Cheerio scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Quinn, I just accepted your apology mere minutes ago, or did it really mean so little to you that you have you already forgotten it?" The cheerleader at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I know that it's not much, but it's a start. I'm trying to change Fabray. Rachel's helping out." Dave and Rachel shared a smile, and Quinn's gaze flicked between the two.

"Did he do that to your face?" The pair shouted 'no!' at the same time.

"I would never lay a hand on a girl Fabray. I may be a jerk Fabray but I'm not that low." Quinn studied him for a moment before nodding in acceptance. She could actually feel waves of anger flowing from Rachel and winced.

"I will see you tomorrow Quinn. C'mon Dave."

The duo walked out of the choir room, leaving a very bewildered Quinn Fabray behind to contemplate whether or not she had stepped into a parallel universe.

-/-

**Don't forget to drop a review! I really appreciate all the feedback : ) **

**I'm also hashing out the plot for the superman!Rachel but I probably won't post any of it until I've finished this fic. How do you want this to end anyway? Any specific things you want to see? And I never know what to write about when they are at school, does anybody care about what happens in a class or should it just focus around the club?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for those of you who took the time to review, it keeps the drive to write this going.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next part…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own jack.**

"Well that's shit."

"Eloquent as ever Noah."

"Dude has it down though Rachel. It is shit." The pair had just finished filling the badass in on everything that happened on Saturday. Needless to say he was pissed that he hadn't gotten to 'kick some ass' but he also felt kind of sorry for his football team mate, (he was not even going to attempt to explain to Rachel why he was upset that she went head to head with a guy twice her age, it would just lead to a three hour PowerPoint- it had happened before- never let it be said that Noah 'Puck' Puckerman does not learn from his mistakes).

"What is it with today's youth, that almost every sentence must contain an expletive?" Well, most of his mistakes... "It is neither 'cool' nor clever. It merely makes them seem uncouth and reinforces society's negative impression of all people under the age of eighteen."

"Fuck Rach, it's 'cos that shit is da bomb. It's how we roll." Dave squinted at him and was like What The Hell? Whilst Rachel just folded her arms and did that weird head tilt thing that let you know she was pissed.

"First of all, Noah, I acknowledge that you inserted more profanities into your declarative statement merely to irritate me; second of all, you are not a member of a gang so please refrain from speaking as if you live 'in da hood' with your 'bruvva's' whilst you search for some 'trick ass hoes' " Good god she was using air quotes... Puck looked helplessly at the ceiling, this was embarrassing for everyone involved- well, mainly him since Dave was trying not to bust his gut laughing- but seriously, Rachel should never speak street. Ever. "I do accept however, that rap music can be appealing. Especially raunchy rap. Look old skool Salt 'n' Peppa... That's hot. Like really hot." The guys both traded a glance before staring at the little singer, who was staring off into the distance with glazed over eyes.

Dave clicked his fingers in front of her face and she snapped out of her daze. "We know you like Salt 'n' Peppa Rach. I seem to recall you humping a certain giant in front of the whole school."

Rachel blushed, "Yes. That was a poor decision on my part; it would have been hotter with Tina."

"What?!" Both of the guys couldn't contain their surprise. "You like the Asian vampire?"

Rachel tutted,"Tina is not a vampire. I must say though, she has a very symmetrical face which I find appealing. The symmetry is also applicable to other... features."

"Was that a racist comment?" Puck frowned at her.

"No! Of course not. She has a nice facial structure... And her breasts are well proportioned."

"I am too gay for this." Dave just shook his head and left the room.

Puck, on the other hand was riveted, his little Jew was growing up, sprouting lady wood for creepy little vampire chicks. "How do you know her tits are good? Perving in the lockers Rach?"

Rachel flushed and stomped her foot, throwing her arms down by her side at the same time. "I resent the accusation that I would ever be considered a peeping Tom! I accidentally grabbed her chest in rehearsals once."

Puck snorted, "You groped the poor girl? Only you Rach..."

"It was not intentional. I can assure-"

"Babe, I don't care. You have just made my day with your little lesbo leering."

"Have you finished talking about female anatomy yet?" Rachel sighed, at the sound of Dave calling out to them from down the hall.

"Yes Dave. It is safe for you to come back in."

"Dude, how did I not know that you're gay?" Dave stopped his movement and stared at him. Puck was genuinely curious how this had escaped his attention but also sensed that he may possibly have over stepped his boundaries. He didn't really understand why people got so wound up about what set of equipment people fucked with.

"Ookay!" Rachel clapped her hands together to try and remove the awkward tension entering the air. "Who wants to watch a film?"

The boys shrugged. "I much prefer verbal responses- just for future reference- however; as I am trained in the art of dance, I can infer from your body language that you are open to the suggestion. So How about Finding Nemo?"

"What's it about?" Dave asked. The pair stared at him with identical expressions of horror.

"Dude... What. The. Actual. Fuck?"

"I concur." Dave blinked, did Berry just agree with the use of a cuss word?

"Rach, stick the DVD in, I'll grab snacks." The little brunette scrambled for the case which contained one of her favourite movies. (Excluding any from the musical genre).

Puck clapped Dave on the shoulders as he headed for the kitchen. "Prepare to be moved bro."

-/-

After the movie ended and the tears had been shed- primarily by a certain Jew, that was NOT banned from certain rides with a height requirement- the trio began to discuss the story and its characters.  
It was a well-practiced tradition for the two Jews but this time they had some knew blood.

"Y'know... You sort of remind of Shark Bait." Dave said, directing the comment at Rachel.

Puck considered the idea for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"How so?" Rachel asked. Nemo was obviously a favourite character of hers as he was a main protagonist.

"Well... He's a little fish, destined to live in a big ocean but trapped in a little tank with everyone watching his movements, yet he doesn't let fear stand in his way."

Rachel smiled at the thought the boy had put into his theory. Surprisingly, neither she nor Noah had ever drawn the parallel. Now though, it was glaringly obvious. "Thank you. "She paused before delivering her thoughts, "I suppose you could be Scar then."

Dave smirked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's a big fish, wounded by the world's cruelty. Initially, he is set back by this but ultimately he overcomes his fears to escape the close minded tank and be free." Dave could feel his eyes sting slightly. All he ever wanted was the freedom to be himself, and now... He felt as though he was at least one step closer to achieving it.

"What about me? Who am I?"

"You can be the turtle." Dave grinned at the singer.

"Cause I'm badass right?"

"Yes Noah, it has nothing to do with the fact that he appears to be high with his spaced out vibe that he has passed onto his youth. It doesn't remind of the incident were you baked spiked cookies and sold them to our peers. "Puck stuck his tongue out at her. He would give her credit for saying it with such an air of nonchalance- she was a marvellous actress, when she wasn't being batshit.

"Food?" Puck chuckled, _way to change the subject_.

"Dibs on not calling!"

"Rach, you're still going to get the bill for the call."

"I don't care. The people that answer the phone can never comprehend what I say. I have no idea why…"

"You talk like a walking thesaurus babe."

-/-

" Shark Bait..." The singer looked up from her tofu box in askance. "I want to drop this stupid act of popularity. I want to hang out with you and Scar at lunch." After the movie it seemed second nature to refer to one another as the characters from the film- yes it was dorky but it formed a strong bond between them.

"Noah..." Rachel began to protest but Dave placed a hand on her arm. She turned to him with a puzzled frown.

"Just hear him out Rach."

"Look, you say you won't let me be seen around you in case the other guys on the team rag on me, forcing me to drop out and lose any chance of a scholarship right?" Rachel nodded. "Does that same theory not apply to Scar then?" Rachel paused; she hadn't thought of that, such a glaring issue was not something she usually overlooked. "Just listen, Dave here has my back on the team now, "he looked to the other boy who nodded in return, "and I have his. Together we can stick out whatever the team throws at us. No man gets left behind. We aren't leaving you to fend for yourself."

Rachel considered this. She had to give Noah credit, his thinking was logical and he had rationalised her concerns with being friends in public. "Ease into it. We can't go from not talking to hanging around all the time. I'm also changing our nicknames or at least giving alternatives. I shall adopt the title of Athos, you shall be Porthos and Dave is Aramis."

"Uh who?" Rachel let out an indignant squeak.

"Puck she's saying we're like the three musketeers. Rachel the one is secretive, protective but drowns her sorrows in music instead of drink, you are the honest and gullible man that enjoys the company of women and beer, then there's me the man thrown from his house but then returns and bests his father." He gave him a small smile, "All for one and one for all."

Puck sniffed, he wasn't crying, it was dusty. "I am surrounded by dorks. What has my life become?"

"Epic."

"Awesome."

Holy shit, they even did a fist bump.

"Lame guys. We are now three badass warriors, no… fist bumps will simply not cut it. Here's hw you do a kickass secret handshake."

-/-

"You know what guys?" Puck stared at the ceiling. He was still impressed that Rachel found a ladder tall enough to allow her to reach the ceiling and then stick the numerous glow in the dark stars on it. Of course she had actually mapped out the constellations prior to the sticking so he was gazing at an accurate version of the sky just outside.

"Whatever do we know Athos?" The boys rolled their eyes at her wordy reply. "Don't roll your eyes at me." How the hell did she know?

"Sorry, I was thinking that we should perhaps take some revenge on the football team."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." Rachel mused, flicking her pumps on and off her feet.

"That's deep Shark Bait." Dave remarked, from his space to the left of the singer. They had all moved down to the basement and wear currently laying on the floor.

"COD does have some uses. It's also strangely satisfying when you shoot the enemy. The little jolt of the control just…"She sighed. "It really lets you release your aggression." The boys chose to ignore the fact that Rachel Berry- who did have a tendency to go insane if something stood between her and stardom- just confessed that shooting something made her happy. Apparently virtual civilisations didn't count when she spoke of senseless violence and animal cruelty.

"Moving on…Why not do a tiny prank? A little something to provide some amusement for the rest of the McKinely students."

"Hmm, like putting on a show. It would be good practice for your career…" Dave added.

Rachel turned her head to the left and right. "I know what you are trying to do. This is blatant manipulation."

"Is it working?" Puck stage whispered.

"I shall draw up a plan for battle imminently." Rachel pushed herself up from the floor.

"Wait, actually? I thought you would need more convincing." Dave asked. Puck shared the same thoughts. Rachel generally hated the idea of upsetting people, he had thought there would at least be some bribery or blackmail involved.

"Yes. I am far ahead in all my classes at the moment and I find myself at a loss for something to do, also I really just want to *ahem* pee them off for my own amusement." Rachel blushed at her own attempt to swear, it really was just not in her nature.

The boys shared a glance from their positions on the floor and then shrugged. A prank is a prank.

"Now, let OPERATION NEMISIS commence planning stage!" Rachel spun on her heel and darted up the stairs leaving the boys still sitting in shock.

Dave turned to his new bro and whispered, "Nemisis?"

"Rachel went through a Percy Jackson phase a while ago. I'm gonna guess we'll be given a detailed plan with greek codenames."

"Has she done this before?"

"Who do you think came up with the idea to steal the ATM?"

"Rachel willingly let you get arrested for a theft she planned?" That didn't sound like the stringent rule abider he was familiar with.

"I may have neglected to tell that the target was an ATM, and she might have been lead to believe I was trying to steal a small animal monument back for a sanctuary."

Dave stared at him in disbelief. Puck shrugged, "It was the first thing that popped into my head. Besides, I was strapped for cash. She still visited me though, in Juvie, the only one out of my countless so called friends."

-/-

**Read it, now review it! Please. :D**

**Any thoughts on the prank? On life?**

**Let me know! See ya later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own glee.**

**Romania was certainly an experience! Drunk for the first time on some drink called Palinka with 40 – 70% alcohol haha. I'm amazed I wasn't slapped by my friend for all the flirting I was doing with her. **

**I never heard the end of it, the rest of the trip. They even got video evidence of it all… It was a good laugh though and we managed to get a good chuck of work done before a team from OSU took over.**

Rachel Berry was very good at planning. In fact she was so good that she had events management lined up should her Broadway career ever fail.

Yes, surprisingly to most people Rachel did have alternatives; she recognised that the future is unpredictable so she had her fail safe- because she's a planner.

She derives great satisfaction from watching her individual strands weave together into a nice plait... (metaphors are important to her, don't judge) and she also enjoys the feeling of control.

Don't get her wrong she likes to let loose just as much as the next teenager- well, as she glances to her right she rescinds that statement- Noah lets loose a little too much. Pondering that thought she then glances to her left at David... He didn't let loose enough. She again revises her statement, she likes to let loose in the correct dosages in accordance with the general adolescent population.

Back to point; control. Rachel particularly likes control because she hasn't had much of it in her life. She was unable control any of her parents' leaving her... She couldn't control he peers negative perception of her... And she couldn't control her relationship with Jessie.  
In retrospect, it was wrong of her to even attempt to do so. She could accept that if it had not been for her manipulation of the alpha males in the show choir circuit, she and Jessie could have parted ways as friends. Amicably.

Control was not all it's cracked up to be.

She always admired Quinn for her sense of control. She could wrangle even the most unruly Cheerios to perform flawless acrobatic feats; she could wrap the boys of McKinley around her pinky finger with just a glance, and scare of the beefiest jock with that hot glare- ahem! Terrifying glare that had people quaking in their sneakers, not have their knees weakening in desire... Uh Uh. Nope. Definitely not.

What was she talking about again? (Yes, she rambles in her own head! At least she doesn't talk to herself.  
_Well, there was that one time..._  
Shut it!  
_Jeez sorry okay_!)

Anyway! Plans! She could make intricate ones that were planned down to the last microsecond, or just general plans like for college.

This plan-considering she had minions (don't tell them she said that) - was rather simple.

She wasn't making a point about her friends' intelligence, she knew they were both highly intelligent people, but it came back to control.

The fewer variables that entered the equation, the less room there was for error. (Again, with the metaphors).

She had devised a five step plan.

She respected that sometimes the simpler things in life were superior. Rachel gave a nod of her head, pleased with herself.

STEP ONE: Plough the earth.

STEP TWO: Sow the seeds.

STEP THREE: Observe growth.

STEP FOUR: Harvest and kill pests.

STEP FIVE: Reap the rewards.

**STEP ONE: Plough the earth**

It was midnight in Lima Ohio. All was quiet in the sleepy town. The stars were twinkling in the night sky and the majority of the population were tucked up in their beds.

However...Outside the local school, there were three individuals that were most certainly not in the land of dreams but were decked out in black garments with a rucksack fastened to their backs. They were attempting to blend into the night as they aimed to fulfil their mischievous purpose.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Dave asked as he watched Puck deftly pick the padlock connected to the red doubled doors sealing the entrance.

"The ends, justifies the means." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, totally." Puck grunted, there was an audible click, "Bingo."

"The game is afoot!" Rachel giggled. What fucked up planet was he on? "Everyone got their radios tuned into channel 5?"

The boys murmured an affirmative. Rachel really had thought of every detail... She had purchased 3 two-way radios on-line and then travelled to various stores out of town for any equipment that she wasn't already in possession of, so that this wouldn't be traced back to them. Which honestly wasn't a lot, why Rachel already had an abseiling harness, they did not know.

"Alright... You know your missions, synchronise watches!"

"Rach, we already did that three times before we left."

"Don't refer to any of us by name until we are home safe! The airwaves are monitored Noah. "Rachel scolded; it wasn't her fault that she needed to re-check things! Well, okay it kind of was... But, now was not the time to slack off!

"Chillax Shark Bait. We get in do our thing then get out, we have twenty minutes." Puck said.

"And if we aren't done by then, abort and reconvene at the burrow." Dave finished. Apparently, Rachel _really_ likes the Harry Potter franchise...

"Okay. On three? One... Two... Three!"

"All for one and one for all!" They whisper yelled, before dashing into the building, flashlights at the ready.

-/-

**STEP TWO: Sow the seeds**

Step two was simply magnificent because it organised itself.

All the jocks had training at the same time and whilst normally overcrowding of an area used for sanitation purposes would concern Rachel, this time it made for the perfect drop zone.

Noah and Dave had managed to be excused from training due to Rachel's spectacular acting abilities- Sam wasn't the only one capable of doing impressions you know- and were therefore given a suitable alibi. Tooth aches were very disruptive to one's routine: not that Rachel would know because her vegan lifestyle and rigorous dental cleansing regimen insured that it wasn't something that would ever affect her.

Rachel was of course immediately exempt from any suspicions that she would be behind the prank because of her obviously being a member of the female species and therefore not allowed to be in the boys' locker room and also because who would think that _Rachel_ _Berry_ was capable of having a backbone after having _Finn Hudson_ walk all over her.

Rachel only lashed out when she felt threatened. Finn Hudson was incapable of inspiring such an emotion in her. He was a gullible soul, and easily led. Once Rachel had sorted herself out she would try and befriend him again. He was a good guy deep down, but loses his way sometimes. She'd need to write out a plan for that too…

With the jocks, she felt her friends being threatened, and one thing that should be understood is; that when it comes to people she cares about... You don't mess with Rachel Barbara Berry.

-/-

**STEP THREE: Observe growth  
**  
Rachel was a genius.

Dave wasn't scared to say it. Rachel Berry was an evil genius. Thank _god_ she was on his side. _Or should he say Yahweh? That's more respectful right?  
_  
The outcome of their prank was almost immediately visible.

The screams were the first things to be heard before all the jocks fled the locker room in towels. Into the crowded corridor.

Laughter erupted from all around.

Not only were the sportsmen only covering what very little modesty they had, but they were covered in a suspiciously translucent white fluid and sparkling.  
_  
-/- FLASHBACK -/-_

"All we have to do is unscrew all the shower heads and fill them with this," Rachel gestured to the bottles of PVA glue that she'd mixed with glitter," Then screw it back on. Simple yet effective."

-/- END FLASHBACK -/-

Unfortunately for the boys, red faced in their towels that wasn't all Rachel had done.

Whilst they had dashed out in a panic, she had taken the time to activate part two of the prank.

The thing about the boys was... They were simple. They liked things to be within reach and so they would dump their clothes in a pile close to the showers. The same spot every time.

Unfortunately for them, Rachel had made use of her harness and rigging to string up a bucket of slush that they had stolen out of the Big Gulp machine in the cafeteria, and when the time was right, she pulled a cord and it dropped onto the clothes.

Suffice to say, the football players were hugely disgraced. They had to walk around in all the clothes that were left in lost and found. Three words: skinny jeans and vests. The 'and' didn't count as a word in that.

-/-

**STEP FOUR: Harvest and kill pests.**

"Why am I here?" Rachel asked.

"Because, Miss Berry," The blank faced man droned, "You have made numerous complaints against the athletes that were assaulted today."

"I thought slushies were not considered a form of assault?" Rachel crossed her arms in her chair. This was typical Figgins, protecting his investments… Shame he invested in the wrong ones.

"That rule was recently reviewed. Where were you when the attack occurred?"

"In the corridor, my next lesson is just passed the boys' locker room and I was aiming to arrive my usual five minutes ahead of the late bell. However, due to the chaos that took place and shambolic handling I made my entrance to the class only one minute before the bell sounded."

"How convenient Miss Berry." Rachel stood from her seat and promptly set her hands on her hips. Figgins actually had the audacity to roll his eyes at _her_. _Oh he has this coming_…

"Are you insinuating my participation in a cruel act against my fellow man, without any evidence? How dare you! This is defamation of character, and I will not stand for it." The principal sat there unaffected and Rachel inwardly smirked. "I could sue."

_Bingo._

"Ah, hold on a bit Miss Berry." Figgins flapped in his leather chair. He would just have to grit his teeth and bear it. _Damn that girl…_

"You have an apology for me?" Rachel said, far too innocently, folding her arms once more.

"I am ever so s… so… soorrrry." He spluttered, Rachel grinned.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? I accept your apology Principal Figgins, don't let this happen again, otherwise we'll be having words and some steps may be taken to ensure this behaviour doesn't continue. Now, I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning. Have a good weekend sir!" Rachel turned and left the office, smile firmly in place.

As the door swung shut, the man sat in a daze in his seat. "What just happened?"

-/-

Rachel ticked off the fourth point in her checklist with her glittery gel pen. Now all they had to do was celebrate and the plan was complete.

"You did it, didn't you?" Rachel jumped at the sudden appearance of Quinn.

"I have no idea to what you are referring Quinn, now if you will excuse me I'll be on my way."

Rachel went to move passed but was stopped by a gentle grip on her arm. The singer paused, staring at the pale hand, with a frown. Quinn hadn't actually touched since that day freshman year. Her hands were still really soft.

Quinn, embarrassed by her actions, let her hand fall away. Rachel didn't want to admit that she missed the warmth.

"I wasn't going to turn you in or anything, I just wanted to say... T-that was pretty amazing Rach-el."

Rachel quirked her eyebrow up at the slip and found it incredibly endearing at how the blonde turned red in the face.

"Well, if I had happened to be involved in whichever incident that you happen to be referring to; I would say thank you very much and it's nice to know my efforts were appreciated."

Quinn smiled in amusement. Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt herself being catapulted back in time. She nearly laughed in spite of herself as she realised that she was in the exact same hallway that they had first met in.

_-/FLASHBACK/-_

Rachel was almost_ behind time. She had managed to dodge most of the Seniors hurling Big Gulps at frightened fish._

There was no way_ in Tartarus she was letting her shirt get splashed._

Rachel turned the corner and was knocked to the floor. She rubbed her elbow which seemed to have absorbed the brunt of the impact and was about to give a stern lecture to the bumbling buffoon that had almost inflicted damage to her person. Imagine if she had screamed! Her voice could have been ruined_!_

Rachel shoved herself to her feet and looked for her attacker, only for the fight to immediately leave her. Apparently, the girl she ran into was worse off than her, and still on the floor.

Rachel crouched down in front of the blonde and felt a wave of sympathy at the tear tracks marking her beautiful face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel delicately rested her hand on the girl's shoulder and fought down a gasp as the most beautiful hazel suddenly snapped open and were trained on her.

"Y-you aren't going t-to slushy me?" The raspy voice tugged at her heartstrings and Rachel knew she was in trouble. First day of school and she's already crushing on a girl. Noah was going to have a field day with this.

Rachel chuckled at the question," It's only my first day; I guess it's yours too?"

The blonde gave a hesitant smile, "You guessed correctly."

Rachel easily returned the smile before noticing the girl was still on the ground. "As much as I enjoy finally being taller than someone else, maybe you should get off the floor?"

The blonde turned red and nodded, accepting the hand Rachel extends to help her up.

"Thanks. I'm L-Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Rachel noticed the slip but shrugged it off. High school was a new start for most. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Quinn, I'm Rachel Berry."

"I'm sorry for knocking you down, I got lost and... There are a lot of people."

"I don't mind, but I'll have you know I'm quite good with directions. May I be of assistance?"

Quinn grinned before ducking her head shyly, "I'd like that." She whispered quietly, glancing up through her lashes.

Yep, she was a goner.

-/END FLASHBACK/-

Quinn watched as Rachel gave a little jolt, coming back out of her head. She had to say, this corridor held a lot of memories for her. She never forgot the adorable brunette that helped her find her way.

Quinn thought it was ironic that Rachel had helped her find her way again without knowing it.

"Well, I have some prior engagements to attend to, have a pleasant day Quinn." Quinn gave the brunette a smiled in response, and watched as she walked away, down the deserted corridor.

She hoped that this was the beginning of something between them. She had bowed to others will for far too long, it was time to be herself again.

-/-

**I woke up yesterday to a text message telling me the sad news about Cory Monteith. I'm still having trouble believing it… He seemed like such a good guy, and it's sad to see such a bright talent extinguished far before its time. My thoughts go out to his friends, family and of course Lea.**

**So…**

**What did you think? Was it worth waiting for?**

Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**I told you I'd get work done in Romania. I also, finally managed to put in page breaks; basically I just couldn't be assed looking for the button…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee**

Rachel left her martial arts class and was all set to walk home when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Rachel?" The singer whirled around, and sure enough, there was Quinn Fabray.

"Hello Quinn. May I ask what you are doing here?" Rachel inquired, glancing around the deserted streets. _No sign of Santana at least..._

"I was just grabbing some groceries for my mom. She doesn't like us going to the supermarket. Something about supporting local businesses..." Quinn bashfully lifted her arm, showing off the numerous bags.

"Your mother has the right idea. Corporate stores have all the same bland service, but the little family run businesses have that people factor. They take time to know the customer, they are quirky, they are... Just there you know? They don't cater for the majority, they do what they feel is best. If… if you get what I mean." Rachel grimaced. She was all sweaty and talking to Quinn Fabray about flipping small shops. _Why does she do these things to herself?_

"I get it Rachel. What about you? Because that looks kind of like a body bag." Quinn nodded her head towards the bulky kit bag.

"Funny, Fabray. I was just going to a class, then home."

Quinn smiled, this was easy. Talking like this. No matter what, the banter always flowed smoothly between them, even if it was insults.

"Would you like a ride home?"

Rachel debated with herself before deciding what harm could it do. "That would very nice actually. Thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome Rachel."

-/-

"How did you know where I live?" Rachel asked, slightly perturbed.

Quinn blushed, "You said you moved here because your fathers wanted to have the white picket fence and the yard... Plus Finn said it was 'like totally huge'. As far as I know this is the only other house that matches that description other than, um… mine."

Rachel knew _exactly_ when Quinn had heard the explanation about her fathers. And it wasn't any time recently.

Rachel had moved to Lima when she was five. It still confused her why her parents chose to move from open minded California to here. Still, she didn't think too hard about it.

"Well, thank you anyway." Rachel glanced from the hose back to, the still rosy cheeked, Quinn. "Would you like to come in?"

"If it's not any trouble." Quinn nodded.

"It's not. Come on."

"Guys I'm home! We have company!" Quinn stood awkwardly behind the singer. _Who was she talking to? Oh no, what if it was her dads? _Quinn couldn't handle that right now, _what could they think of her? Torturing their little girl because she was such a coward..._

Quinn was shocked when two four legged creatures bounded towards her. "Sorry, I probably should have asked you if you like dogs first." Rachel said, but she was smiling as she saw Quinn kneel down to her little family and enthusiastically pet them.

Quinn laughed as the biggest one licked her face. "I love dogs. My dad never let me have one."

Rachel was surprised by how warmly Quinn was greeted. Even with Dave, her furry friends had a period of adjustment. They do say though, animals know when a person is kind or not, which just proves Rachel was correct all along in her belief that Quinn could be nice.

"Why not? Most people view them as an essential part of the family." Rachel noticed Quinn's smile falter and her eyes harden to that icy shade, Rachel was so familiar with.

"It would have been no use to him." Rachel sensed there was much more to that statement than meets the eye, but she didn't want Quinn to revert back to her old ways, especially in her home. Quinn's smile returned when Fletcher nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle. "Besides, maybe my mom will let me now."

"What's changed?" Rachel asked, dropping her bag beside the wall and kneeling opposite Quinn.

"My parents got a divorce, so it's just me and my mom now." Quinn smiled softly.

Rachel didn't know what to say, other to offer her condolences, "I'm sorry to hear that Quinn-"

The blonde cut her off, "I'm not. We're far happier without him… it… it's one of the reasons I'm trying to make amends with you." That was the second time that Quinn had mentioned her father in relation to her behaviour towards Rachel. "By the way, the jocks are really angry at their rather public humiliation, so they're going to be on the warpath the next few days at least. I did order them not to attack any Gleek but whether they're wise enough to listen is another matter."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to avoid them."

"You know, you never said how you got you're black eye… it's looking better by the way. How did it happen though? I'll set Santana on however did that, I know you don't get on but even she won't stand for jocks knocking girls around."

"You make her sound like some kind of attack dog."

"Rachel…who did that?" Quinn pleaded for the girl to tell her. She would hit the guy himself never mind using Santana… Rachel was so small, and kind. Sure her rambles might be slightly long and her fashion sense had really went downhill since Freshman year – Quinn _really_ missed those jeans – but she didn't deserve any of what Quinn had brought on her.

"What makes you so sure that someone did this to me?" Rachel gestured to her eye.

"Because you had the impression of someone's knuckles on your face." Quinn stated.

"Oh." Rachel cursed herself inwardly. _How could they have overlooked that major flaw in their story? Barbra would have never let something like that happen._

"Yeah, _oh_. Now are you going to tell me?" Rachel opened her mouth to respond, when the door flew open.

The girls jumped to their feet as the dogs went crazy, bouncing and barking all around the new entrant to the house.

"Rach, I got you those- oh hello."

"Karofsky, what are you doing here?" The boy set the grocery bags down and petted the dogs, silencing them.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Quinn gave me a lift home from class, which you'll be able to go to next week, if you want."

"I think that would be a good idea."

Quinn stood in the middle of the two brunettes, completely confused. "I'm sorry, but what's going on?"

Rachel gave Dave a look; letting him know that it was up to him, what to tell her and that she would have his back.

"Rachel's letting me live here. My dad threw me out."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "What? Why? _When_?"

"A few weeks ago. I- I told him I was… I'm gay." Dave said quietly. He knew Fabray wouldn't tell that to anyone, she'd kept silent about Brittany and Santana all those years, plus he'd noticed her giving a _certain someone_ more than a few lingering glances. _Not that he'd ever tell them that._

"Oh." Quinn bit her lip. That certainly explained a lot. She and Dave shared a lot in common apparently. Although Quinn accepted her sexuality and only bullied Rachel so that she didn't disappoint her father, Dave didn't and bullied Kurt because her embodied everything Dave wanted to be, open and without fear. They were both gay and hiding. "Well, his loss then."

Rachel beamed as the two got along. The smile dropped as Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"If he threw you out, how did you move into Rachel's? You couldn't have brought much stuff…"

Rachel and Dave shared a look of _'oh shit'_; well that was what Dave's was. Rachel was more _'oh my goodness, this not good, we've been rumbled'_.

"We uh, had to go back to grab more stuff."

"When?" Quinn demanded. Oh no, hands were travelling to the hips. Rachel recognised the pose as one that she often adopted when about to scold someone. Seeing Quinn do it, _in a dress_, was not having the effect that she thought Quinn was aiming for.

"Um, about… a week ago?" Dave mumbled.

"Around the time Rachel got her black eye. You let a grown man hit _her_?" Rachel tried to signal Dave to stop talking.

Dave puffed his chest out with indignation. "Of course not, I didn't expect him to hit a girl! I was going to tackle him, but Rachel just took him out."

Quinn turned and stared incredulously at the little brunette that was trying to blend into the wall. "You took out a grown man?"

"Hey! I'm stronger than I look you know." Quinn continued to stare at her with disbelief. "Dave, hi me."

"What no!"

"Just do it, you won't even make contact. Go!" Dave tried to ignore the burning glare directed through his skull, and slowly made his way towards the girl. "Swing!"

Dave swung his fist, not with any real force but soon found himself flat out on his back.

"Ow."

Quinn stared in shock and amazement as she watched the singer easily put the footballer player on the ground.

"See."

"Yep." _Quinn definitely saw alright…_

"I should be heading home." Quinn said, "My mom probably thinks I've gotten lost."

Once Dave had picked himself up off the floor. The trio had made their way to the kitchen where they put away the food Dave had bought, only to then dig some of it out gain because they were hungry.

Quinn was still in a bit of a daze when she had found out about this knew side to Rachel. If she thought she had been attracted to her before…

The pair said their goodbyes to the Cheerio and Quinn waved at Rachel as she stood on the porch watching her leave.

Quinn was lost in her thoughts, when she pulled up at her own house. She couldn't believe how much things had changed since her father left.

She thought it ironic, how her father preached constantly about being a good Christian, and how the Berrys' were so sinful, yet they were in a loving relationship and he committed adultery. It really opened Quinn's eyes to how wrong she was to ever try and make a man so hypocritical as he, proud.

It was Quinn that had found out about her father's infidelity. She happened to be coming home from Cheerios practice when she spotted her father leaving some woman's house after them locking lips. Quinn was furious and had no qualms about informing her mother. Only saddened by the fact that she had to hurt the woman who had always been there for her.

Quinn, got out of her car and headed into her home. "Quinnie is that you?"

"Yeah mom." Judy poked her head around the doorway from the kitchen.

"What took you so long?"

"I um…" Quinn cleared her throat, "I gave Rachel a lift home and then we chatted for a while."

Judy came out of the kitchen to stand in front of her blushing daughter. "Ooh… is that what the kids call I these days. _Chatting_." She teased.

"Mom!" Quinn squeaked, "We just talked. Besides, I've only just become friends with her… I don't want her to freak with the fact that I have a crush on her. She's probably not even gay." Quinn sighed, her head dropping down to the floor.

Judy looked at her daughter. "Listen kiddo, from what you've told me about the girl, she probably won't care about your crush because after all her fathers are gay, and probably feels the same way."

Quinn's head perked up. "What makes you say that?"

"Quinn. From what I remember of high school and what you've told me, aside from Glee or class you and Rachel should never interact. Yet, she always manages to cross paths with you even when you weren't actively seeking her out. So maybe she was seeking you out?"

Quinn furrowed her brow I thought. It was true that Rachel always seemed to be there. Hovering in the background. _Maybe she had a shot?_

"Now come help me chop these veggies before you go and daydream about the '_girl with the amazing voice'_." Quinn really wished that she never told her mom about Rachel sometimes…. Other ties she couldn't be more grateful. Yes her mom was horrifically embarrassing, but she was really supportive. Quinn wished that it hadn't taken them so long to get so close and that her mom had divorced him sooner.

Rachel was not having a good day. Despite Quinn giving her a heads up on the tantrum tossing teenagers, Rachel wasn't able to completely avoid them. Thankfully, she had decided to wear jeans today. The first time in a year that wasn't for a performance or out of school.

So far she hadn't been slushied. Probably due to the fact that her little trio had emptied out the slushy machine for their prank. Unfortunately, she had been shut in a locker during recess and had to text Dave to get her out.

Rachel had planned to go hide out in the Auditorium during lunch, but was apprehended before she could get there.

Which was why she was now surrounded by half the football team and being shoved back and forward.

"You know this juvenile behaviour is likely to bring severe repercussions on yourselves. I insist that you cease in your actions!" That just made them laugh.

"Dump her in the bin!" Rachel thought it was Azimo.

"Dude it just got emptied." Rachel didn't recognise the voice, but the fact that they were going to toss her in an empty bin terrified her. Rachel had a thing about the dark… She could not stand it. She still had to sleep with a night light on.

"Does it matter? It's just Berry." Came the irritated reply from another person.

"Please don't. I won't say anything to anyone. Just don't put me in there – its highly unsanitary!"

"Sounds like Berry's scared. Gonna cry for your faggy fathers?" Azimo sneered in her face. Rachel straightened and glared at the boy.

"You _always_ express interest in my parents sexuality Azimo. Are you interested in hooking up with them or something?" The boy growled and quickly got hold of the tiny singer.

"Get her legs!" He snapped, and Rachel saw Rick the Stick grab her kicking legs- she pleased to note that she hit him a rather sensitive area – her joy was short lived as she felt the air smacked from her body as she collided with the floor of the massive dumpster. "See ya later Berry!"

Rachel sat up as he slammed the lid down. She desperately pushed up on the lid but it appeared that they had put something on top of it and it wouldn't shift.

She sat back down and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She frantically pushed the on button but she wouldn't have Dave come to her rescue this time. Her phone had been crushed under the impact of her fall.

In her panic Rachel had really processed that she did hit the metal bottom hard, now though she could feel the dull throbbing pains resonating throughout her frame. She slowly drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then she screwed her eyes shut and tucked her head down.

The thing about the darkness was… it was lonely. It was something that Rachel found to be a tangible expression of her feelings and they were something that she didn't like to be reminded of.

The darkness seemed to smother her. Coating her in an inescapable blanket. Suffocating her of any hope and happiness.

The first time her fathers left, there was a thunderstorm cutting out the electricity and leaving her in the dark. She hasn't been able to handle it since then. She really hoped someone would find her soon, even if it didn't seem likely. David and Noah didn't share any of her classes so no one would care when she didn't show.

Quinn was sitting in AP Physics bored out of her mind. Yet again, it was taking Dr Brown forever to call the roll.

Quinn jerked her head up when he repeated a particular name twice.

"Rachel Berry? Nope." Quinn glanced around the room. Sure enough, Rachel's seat was empty. Something wasn't right…

"Sir? Sue just called an emergency meeting, may I be excused?" The teacher paled and nodded frantically, probably recalling the time he actually denied the Head Cheerio permission. Who knew how much havoc Sue could wreak with a ping pong ball and tape?

"Of course, Miss Fabray." He spluttered.

Quinn spent the next ten minutes running around school checking for Rachel. She had checked the choir room, auditorium and the library. Nothing. She decided to check outside, it took a while but she eventually spotted on of the dumpsters weighted down with a bench. Please no…

Quinn hopped up onto the bin and pushed it off with her legs, then jumped back down then threw back the lid, revealing Rachel huddled in a corner.

"Rachel?" Quinn pulled the girl out of the dumpster and suddenly had her arms full with the singer. "Rach?" The brunette whimpered. "You're okay. How about I get you home? I'll get Sue to cover for us, yeah?" Rachel nodded and folded into Quinn's side. The blonde couldn't help but notice how well they fit together…

**So what do you think? I kind of want to do another time jump… but let me know what you think. Maybe I should wait and do another two chapters first because I have an idea as to how Quinn tells Rachel everything. Well, not **_**everything**_**…**

**Reviews get virtual fist bumps!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own glee. I went hiking this weekend for my Gold Practice expedition and flip… we climbed four mountains and it turned out we were only supposed to go up three aargh!**

**Oh and evidently I still haven't worked out how to put page breaks in so I just went back to the wee lines.**

-/-

"You okay now?" Quinn asked gently, as Rachel polished off her third glass of water. For some reason Rachel insisted it be put in a glass that had a gold star on the front but Quinn dutifully sought it out from the vast and numerous cupboards nonetheless.

"Yes, thank you." Rachel mumbled. She was embarrassed that Quinn had seen her in that state. It was pitiful.

"What happened?" Quinn prompted although she had a fair idea that Rachel hadn't accidently fell in the dumpster and magically got the bench to hop on top.

"I was intending to go hide out in the auditorium when some footballer's caught me. They taunted me for a bit then dumped me in there."

Quinn frowned, "What did they say?"

"The usual. I probably shouldn't have accused Azimio of being gay..."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle, "that probably wasn't very wise. Very clever retort but not wise."

"Hm." It saddened Quinn that the usually outspoken girl had been reduced to simple sentences and words of one syllable responses.

"I hate small spaces. I don't like the feeling of being closed in... Trapped. I find it hard to even be in the Choir room if both doors are shut." Quinn admitted, hoping to prompt some sort of story from the little brunette.

Rachel studied the Head Cheerio intensely. Quinn wasn't the type of person that confessed weaknesses easily and for her to do so to Rachel, whom she only recently ceased bullying, it was a huge gesture. It proved that she was really changing into the person that Rachel always believed her to be. _Changing_ might not be the correct word... That person had always been inside of the blonde, now it was just being set free.

"It was the dark. Small spaces don't worry me so much as I am of a small stature. A fact I'm frequently reminded of. It has the same effect though... You feel everything pressing down around you until you can't breathe."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "I can't believe they trapped you in a dumpster, not only is it cruel but it's freakin' dangerous! What if you were ill or something?" Quinn began to pace. The anger at the jocks was flooding back, now that Rachel had calmed down a bit. One thing was for sure, _they wouldn't get away with this_.

Rachel set her empty glass down on the counter, noting that the trembling of her hands had ceased. "I recognise how serious this is but the school will take no action against its most prized assets as you well know."

Quinn tilted her head away so that Rachel didn't see her wince at the reminder of Quinn's past behaviour. "The school mightn't but I will. They need to pay for this Rachel." Quinn faced the brunette who was still perched on the stool and gazing unfocused passed her shoulder.

"I'm sick of this constant to and fro. I just don't feel like retaliation will settle anything. Clearly it just irritates them. I suppose it's like poking a tiger with a stick; you just make it cranky and it doesn't move."

Quinn sighed angrily. "With all due respect Rachel, this won't be you fighting back, it'll be me."

Rachel scoffed and twisted on the seat so that she faced the counter. She could feel herself becoming overwhelmed again... She just wanted it to be quiet.

Quinn was confused by the out of character reaction. It was just plain rude and the blonde was slightly hurt by how dismissive she was being of her.

"Rachel... These guys will deserve everything they get." Quinn was trying to make the singer see that she was trying to stick up for her.

Rachel shut her eyes. She could feel the anger swelling inside her, coiling in her stomach, flooding her body with fire. "So what... You'll slushy them? Yeah that will make a difference right? Why can't you just back off Quinn, bullying never solves anything it is just pathetic and pathetic people do it!"

Quinn took a step back, the words almost palpable as they struck her frame. She knew what she did was terribly wrong but Rachel said she forgave her... _Obviously _that was a lie. To call her pathetic as well... _Yes_, Quinn had been scared to face the truth about herself, lashing out at the one person that seemingly had no problem with self-acceptance and self-confidence, and _no_ that wasn't at all excusable but she had thought it was understandable. She figured, Rachel, _of all people_ could understand why she behaved that way and she assumed Rachel had understood, which was why she forgave her.  
_Clearly_ Quinn misread the situation. Rachel was just toying with her. Quinn bit her lip to prevent herself from crying, she'd brought this on herself. _How could she think that the girl whose life she made hell would ever want to be even acquaintances with her_?

"I only wanted to help. I'm sorry, I should go..." Quinn said softly, hesitating for a moment, secretly wishing Rachel would stop her. Instead the brunette continued her staring match with the counter top and Quinn violently snatched her bag up from the ground and strode towards the front door. "Goodbye Rachel." She paused, no response...

Quinn sighed and shut the door behind her, but took her phone out as she headed to the gate. Rachel may not want her around but Quinn would be damned if she let the girl wallow on her own.

-/-

Rachel faintly heard the front door click shut and she clenched her hands into fists and pressed them into her eyes.

She saw all the different colours flicker across her eyelids, the pressure numbing her surrounding and distracting her from the pain of her nails biting into the flesh of her palms.

Gradually, the numbness faded away and there was only pain and darkness. Rachel breathed out slowly.

She shouldn't have yelled at Quinn. The girl was trying, she was _really_ trying and Rachel had thrown it back in her face. It used to be Quinn throwing the slushies for no reason, just because of someone's rung on the social ladder. This time it was her attempt to defend Rachel's honour _albeit_ in a misguided way.

Logically, Rachel knew that, she accepted that, and she was grateful for that. _However_, with the stress from being submitted to one of her deepest fears, exposing herself to her ex-enemy-turned-friend and then being stood up for... There was just too many conflicting emotions; fear at the dark, joy at having her secret crush angry on her behalf, anger at being so vulnerable and calm at being taken in Quinn's arms.

She had just needed to block it all out but she couldn't do so with Quinn by her side and so she lashed out. _No better than old Quinn..._Rachel scowled with self-loathing. _What about what she said about bullying?_ _Had what _she_ had done to the jocks only the other day, not been considered bullying? She had justified it as giving those boys comeuppance, was that not what Quinn going to do too? _

"Shit Rachel, look at me!" Rachel startled at the sudden presence of Dave and lowered her hands from her eyes, frowning as the pain lessened to a dull throb radiating through her eyeballs. "What did you do to your hands?" Dave gasped, gently taking one and cupping it.

Rachel followed his gaze and her eyes widened in surprise. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to... I didn't notice." Rachel whispered. There were little trails of blood coming from underneath each of her fingers. She carefully unfurled her fingers, cringing as they made an audible sound as the nail exited the skin. There were eight bloody crescent shapes marking her hands. They would only be noticeable in someone was actually looking at her hands soothed be easily concealed- _thank goodness_. Rachel blinked herself out of her funk. "And this gives you no reason to use expletives David."

The footballer shook his head in disbelief, "It's a good thing Quinn texted me to get home. Who knows how deep you would have gotten."

Rachel couldn't help but find relief in the fact that Quinn still cared for her, "I should speak to her, and I was rather unfair earlier." Only that feeling was quickly followed up by guilt at the recollection of how Rachel had dismissed her.

"Well she's going to Puck's party tonight, you could try then?" Dave suggested as he led her over to the sink and cleaned her hand with surprising tenderness.

"I already told you both that I'm not going. I'll just have to wait." Noah had informed them of the party a few days before everyone else but Rachel was adamant that whilst she wouldn't be going Dave should. It would do him good to let loose a little.

"Will you be okay on your own Rachel? I can stay if you need me to." Rachel knew that he was worried about her, due to what she had unintentionally done to her hands.

"I'm okay now Dave, I was just overwhelmed earlier." Rachel went over to where her kitchen roll was connected to the wall and pulled off a few squares, dabbing her hands dry. The skin around the cuts was predictably tender but she would be able to withstand it… it also helped her keep focussed. It would be best to let them air as they would only get infected bandaged up, all sweaty.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked, as he watched her dry her hands. It freaked him out to see Rachel so out of it, _was that how he had been when she found him?_ It just made him even more determined not to let anyone get to him, or his friends. It also hurt his heart to know that Rachel had been like this longer than him. And no one stopped her before, he was infinitely grateful that she was strong enough to not have tried to end her life and damn determined to help her stop with the nail thing. It was disturbing how she didn't realise it was hurting her.

"I'm perfectly stable now David. Go and enjoy yourself," Rachel smiled, as her hands flexed by her sides.

Dave nodded, acquiescing at her insistence; he didn't want her to think he was going to coddle her. He shifted his wait as his curiosity returned, "Why did Quinn bring you home anyway?"

Rachel paused, "It doesn't bear thinking about." A shiver passed through her. "I'm going to go do some homework, dinner's in the fridge if you want to heat it up."

Dave watched her small retreating form with narrowed eyes. _No way in hell was he going to just drop this._

-/-

Rachel was just about to head upstairs to bed when her mobile rang. She awkwardly fished it out of her back pocket of her jeans, glad that no one could see her.  
She frowned at the Caller ID. Dave had informed her that he would be 'crashing' at Noah's, she hoped nothing was wrong.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, grimacing at the horrid repetitive bass pounding through the speaker into her ear. _Why did her peers find this acceptable to subject their ears to?_ She moved the phone away from her ear slightly- she'd be damned if she lost her hearing for a stupid call.

"Hey Rach?" A slightly slurred response came from her footballer friend.

"Hello David, what might you be calling for?" There was a rustling sound and Rachel could only assume that he was turning around.

"Uhm. Could you drive over? Quinn's here and she's had a little too much to drink. We'd rather not send her home like this because I'm not sure how things sit with her mom. _Plus_, you have your chance to talk."

Rachel immediately agreed to drive over and they promptly said goodbyes and hung up. The brunette couldn't help but be concerned. _Was it her actions that caused Quinn to intoxicate herself? Was the blonde okay? And how was she supposed to explain to Judy Fabray that her daughter wouldn't be home tonight?_ She was pretty positive that the elder Fabray would notice that her child hadn't come home.

Grabbing her keys from her bowl near the door, Rachel quickly hurried to her truck, (ensuring that the doors of the house were locked prior to entering her vehicle _of course_), and did a U-turn in the road. _She hoped Quinn wasn't an angry drunk...  
_

Pulling up outside Noah's house she spotted the aforementioned boy and David, holding Quinn between them. When they spotted Rachel pulling up they lead the drunken girl over to the car, both hiding a smile at how the brunette leapt from the car and dashed round to check of the cheerleader.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked frantically as she gave Quinn the once over, barely restraining herself from letting herself hug the girl.

"She'll be fine Rach. She just needs to sleep it off and maybe have a painkiller in the morning."

Rachel nodded, accepting the advice, "Do you have her phone?"

Dave pulled it from his letterman and handed it over. "She was pretending it was a plane for about five minutes before we got her outside." Dave chuckled and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the girl who was swaying on the spot despite being held up by two football players.

"If you guys get her in the truck I'll handle getting her back to the house."

"You sure Rach?" Puck asked, once she nodded the pair opened the passenger door and eased her into the seat, then Dave buckled her in. "I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing Noah. I'll see you tomorrow too David."

"Night Shark Bait."

Rachel shot off a quick text to Quinn's mother informing her that she wasn't going to be home but was staying the night at Rachel's house.

Rachel was slightly refused by the 'that's my girl' response but shrugged it off, starting the engine and heading out onto the road again.

-/-

Rachel guided the drunken Cheerio up to the guest room and sat her on the bed. She stretched out her back and quickly assessed that it would not be a good idea for Quinn to sleep in one of Sue's outfits. "Quinn? I'm going to get you some clothes to sleep in, okay?" The blonde nodded her head, whilst concentrating her gaze to the floor, and trying to work out if the room was spinning or not.

Rachel quickly ran to her room and changed into her pyjamas, tossing her clothes over her chair, (she would fold them up later); then she headed to her dresser, pulled out a pair of her sweats and her oversized rugby shirt that had been an old gift from her fathers. Then she went back to tend to the boozed up blonde.

When she returned to the room, Quinn was failing miserably at untying her shoe. Rachel set the clothes beside the girl before kneeling in front of her and removing the white gutties.  
Rachel paused. _This could get awkward..._

"Quinn, can you take your top off?" The blonde chewed her lip thoughtfully as she swayed in her spot.

"Mhm." She clumsily fumbled with the hem of her shirt before pulling it up; unfortunately she was most certainly _not_ at all coordinated and ended up getting stuck.  
Rachel stifled a giggle at the sight of the usually composed girl, with her arms stuck in her sleeves and her head wrapped in her shirt. She had _certainly not_ found it amusing that the girl was also wearing a superwoman bra. _Not at all..._  
Rachel gently eased the shirt off the poor girl's shoulders and replacing it with the Rugby shirt. She smiled as Quinn snuggled into it.

"I need to take your skirt off Quinn, you're wearing spanks right?" Another nod. "Okay, lift your hips, please." The blonde did as she was told and merely watched as Rachel slid the skirt off her legs. Quinn moved to take of her spanks too but Rachel stopped her. _Yes_, she found the blonde incredibly attractive and enjoyed admiring her body; but she also wanted _to keep doing that_, if Quinn remembered this in the morning and recalled Rachel letting her give her a free show, then Rachel would most likely be six feet under before you could say, "RuPaul."

"Just put the sweats on okay?" Quinn frowned but did as she was told, albeit with excess flailing.

Rachel helped Quinn get under the covers and went to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Stay. Please." Rachel gulped at the softness of her voice and could only slip in beside her as a response.  
Quinn laced their fingers together as Rachel lay stiffly on her side, simply watching. "You don't have manhands." The quiet admission catching Rachel by surprise. She didn't know where this conversation was going to go. "You have soft little girly hands."

The blonde frowned, "My daddy hated you. He hated you and your daddies. He told me how it was a sin, how it was wrong and disgusting..." Rachel blinked away the tears pricking her eyes and fought to keep the anger rising in her at bay- she wanted to hear this," I always wanted to make him proud. He was always so proud of Frannie, I was just second best. Following her footsteps." Quinn sniffled and Rachel wiggled so that she could put her arm around her. "My daddy kept saying about how you were going to hell, how you needed punished." Rachel got the idea of where this was heading now, "I- I told the Cheerio's about your family, they said it was sick and told me to slushy you but I couldn't- so I called you what my dad said instead. I felt sick about it. When I went home and confessed what I had done he actually smiled and hugged me, telling me I did the right thing. He hadn't hugged me in years. It was like he was my daddy again. I didn't want to lose that. I just kept _going _and _going_... I knew what I was doing was wrong and not very Christian but my dad was proud of me for once and I just couldn't help it." Quinn was fully crying now and the hit tears were soaking Rachel's pyjamas top. She could fully understand wanting to make a parent proud, how she went out of her way to appeal to Shelby and got it thrown back in her face.

"Then... Then my mom found out he'd been having an affair." Quinn laughed without humour. "The man who had preached about god, pushed me to create celibacy club, to go to stupid chastity balls had been committing adultery with a tattoo artist half his age. My mom... She kicked him out, we were lucky enough to get the house and my mom is actually the higher earner so we're fine but... The last day I had you slushied, I came home and my mom gave me this look. I'd felt awful when it had happened because I knew that you had already used your last slushy kit and and I just needed _something_ to be normal, but without my dad there it just felt even more wrong. It was _cruel_. My mom knew I had done something bad so I told her. I told her everything." Rachel was nearly crying herself now. She was also surprised at how eloquent she was for being drunk. _They do say alcohol loosens the tongue...or maybe she is sobering up?_

Quinn's reddened eyes locked with Rachel's. "She was _really really_ angry. She grounded me. Then she wouldn't speak to me for days. Eventually we sat down and talked everything through. Things are better now... She wants to meet you too, now were friends." Quinn's voice was nearly a whisper as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Rachel's shoulder. "If we still are. I'm sorry for being a meanie." _Yeah, no. She was still drunk..._

Rachel smiled, "Apology accepted." She pressed a light kiss into Quinn's hair and was rewarded with a lopsided smile the blonde tightening her hold on her. "Good night Quinn."

"Night Rach."

-/-

**So as requested, Rachel blew up at Quinn… oh and in response to Colgate Cavity Protection's question, of course! Any preferences?**

**Reviews much wanted… five more and I hit one hundred!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.  
wicked1 was my 100th reviewer, virtual fist bump to you!**

To say Quinn was shocked when she woke up was a gross understatement.

For a brief moment she felt a wave of panic that she had had one to many wine coolers and drunkenly went with one of the jocks. It was somewhat of a relief to find out the person that she was snuggling with was Rachel.

Then that caused her to freak out for another reason, namely how did she get into these clothes? And then, how was she to get up without waking the other girl?

She carefully pulled her arm from where it was draped over Rachel's waist, before slowly scooting backwards to the edge of the bed. As she stood up, she noticed her uniform folded up on the floor so at least she hadn't went streaking...

She glanced back at Rachel who was practically curled in a ball and a dopey grin grew on her face, sure she might have no recollection of it but she had gotten to snuggle with the girl of her dreams. That must mean that Rachel still liked her on some level, _right?_

Quinn gently crept from the room and down to the kitchen for some water before the brunette awoke and found her grinning dementedly at her in bed. That would not be good. Plus, she needed something to hydrate her throat, it felt like she'd swallowed cotton balls.

When she got into the kitchen she recalled where she had found the glasses yesterday and poured herself water from the tap, then she relocated the stools at the island. She glanced at the cooker from the corner of her eye and saw the glowing blue lights telling her it was only after 5 am.

Crap. She had school in four hours. _Technically_, three and a half.

"Quinn?" The cheerleader jumped at the sound of the gruff voice. Dave took a seat on the stool opposite her. "I'm surprised you're awake considering how drunk you were."

"How did I get here?" Dave smiled.

"I called Rachel to come pick you up." Quinn frowned at the revelation.

"I thought Rachel broke her phone?"

Dave nodded," That explains why her school cell didn't work then." At Quinn's look of confusion he decided it was necessary for him to elaborate. "Rachel has two cells. One for school and one for out of school, just in case someone steals one then she has an alternative. She even planned to have a third decoy one, but apparently realised herself that it would be excessive."

"Oh." The mentioning of the phone had reignited her fury at what had been done to the tiny brunette,

"Do you know how she broke her phone?" Dave asked, "Or why she was so upset in the first place? She said to forget about it, but…" He shook his head in frustration.

Quinn studied the, clearly upset, boy in front of her. Rachel had chosen to open her home to him, so she figured he must really be her friend. "She was trapped in a dumpster by some of the football team. We fought because I wanted to fight back and she told me not to."

Dave snapped his gaze to her. "They what?" He hissed. He would kill them… "So, are you just going to leave it?" He asked disbelievingly.

Quinn chuckled, "Of course not." She focussed her attention on Dave, and it slightly frightened him. Her eyes were intense. "Rachel little prank that you guys pulled was harmless in comparison to what we'll do. I intend to _destroy_ them."

It was the fact that she was so eerily calm, and spoke of destroying people so casually that creeped him out the most. He finally caught the use of the pronoun she used. "We? You're going to let me help?" He was surprised that Quinn would include him, especially as they had never been anything more than distant acquaintances that ran in the same circles.

"I can see you care for Rachel. I do too, and I intend to never let anyone hurt her again when it's within my power to stop it. I had warned Rachel she may suffer backlash from the prank but… for them to have done this, to someone they didn't even know to have committed the prank… It's barbaric. What if she'd had some allergic reaction or something? I mean, they could have _killed_ her." Quinn's voice cracked.

They sat in silence as the weight of the situation hit them. "Puck will want in." Dave spoke.

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Puck? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He and Rachel are friends." At the blonde's sceptical look he continued, "It's a long story, but if someone hurt Rach, he will want to know."

"Fine. We'll plan later, first I need a find a way to get home and changed without facing my mother. She's probably had a coronary." She would not be looking forward to her mom's rant about mobiles and how they were easily used.

"Don't sweat it, Rachel texted her to let her know you were staying her," Dave smiled in an attempt to be reassuring. Quinn groaned and dropped her head in her hands that was possibly worse than the phone rant; _oh lord… what if her mom gave her a talk on safe lesbian sex! The first sex talk was mortifying enough…_

Dave smirked at her reaction, "I guess you're mom knows then."

Quinn froze and a muffled 'what' could be heard.

"How you feel about are favourite little songstress." Dave stated, and Quinn forced herself to look at him. She could tell he meant no ill intent, but it was unnerving that he'd caught her.

"Whatever do you mean?" She tried to play it cool, but she knew Dave saw straight through it, when he just snorted.

"I've seen the looks you give her Quinn. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I just wanted to let you know that I know and it's cool."

"Cool? How is it cool, I have a crush on the girl I've tortured for the best part of her high school career!" Quinn slammed her head on the counter, only to groan. _That wasn't going to help her hangover._

"It's cool because, thanks to Rachel, I know nothing is ever hopeless." Dave got up from his stool. "Have a little faith Quinn." He awkwardly patted the girl on the shoulder before retreating back to his room to get ready for school.

Quinn sat there watching him go. _Not hopeless huh? _Quinn smiled a little. _She did wake up beside the brunette after all… Yeah, maybe she should have a little faith…_ Just as soon as she'd kicked some ass.

-/-

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sorry it's short but, chapter 14 will be longer **** Promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

I apologise for the delay, first I had to hike across mountains for 5 days, then get my A-levels, then do a presentation on the hike before starting back to school, and _**then**_**… my internet was down for a week but without any further delay…**

**As promised, it's longer. And **_**of course**_** I planned it about the phone- yeah no, I just made it up when I was notified that I forgot that little detail. See this is why I need more reviews to let me know about these things :)**

-/-

Revenge is said to be a dish best served cold. Quinn had been witness when Rachel took the saying literally and had the football team doused in the notoriously ice cold drinks popular among the school's elite. (They really were the only ones that really bought them.)

Quinn sighed. She would have to take it metaphorically then. She smiled slightly. Rachel would have to approve. _After all, the girl was all about metaphors._

She would strike when they least expected it. Furthermore, Quinn had to find out who the actual perpetrators were. It wouldn't be fair to punish everyone for the actions of a few- _although_ Quinn really wanted to. However, the reason many of the squad bothered to harass Rachel was only due to her own behaviour towards the singer.

That would stop now. _Or, well, when she got to school..._

Quinn frowned, she needed to shower... She didn't want to go upstairs in case Rachel was changing, even though they had been in the guest room...

_Oh sod it! You can do this._ Quinn forcefully stood up from the island and practically marched to the stairs, stomping her way to the top where she almost collided with a fully dressed Rachel.

"Uh hi." _Wow, elegant._

"Hello Quinn. Did you have a pleasant sleep?" Rachel asked kindly. The cheerleader was mainly just staring at her; it was both flattering and creepy.

_Speak moron!_ "Yes. Yes, I did. Thank you, for letting me stay and for staying with me, and also picking me up and for everything really. I know I didn't deserve it but thank you." Quinn blushed and fiddled with her hands. She hated thanking people or apologising. It always seemed awkward and insincere. Some things just can't be expressed verbally.

Rachel sighed. She hadn't meant what she had said to the other girl. "About what I said-"

"Forget it, you were right-" Quinn sighed, _well sort of..._

"No." Rachel shook her head as she looked into Quinn's stunned eyes. "No I wasn't. You are a good person Quinn; you just lost your way for a while. I know why you did those things to me... I kind of always had an idea, but what you told me last night just confide it all, so no more apologies. I honestly forgive you, what I said the other day was uncalled for and unfair, I was just slightly... _Overwhelmed_ with the events of the day."

Quinn shifted on her feet. _Well, I wasn't expecting that..._ "I understand...  
And thank you but... What exactly did I say last night?" Quinn bit her lip, rather anxious to know what she had possibly blurted out in her drunken state.

Rachel smiled, "You told me the truth, which is all I'd ever want." Rachel stepped back onto the landing to let Quinn up the stairs; once they were on equal footing Rachel added, "Your uniform is on the chair, you can use the en suite- they are fresh towels that are hanging in there."

"Oh Uh thank you... Again." Quinn smiled shyly, still worried that she didn't know what her words were last night but relieved that she had somehow made amends with the girl, even if it was through a drunken haze.

"See you downstairs superwoman." With that parting comment Rachel dashed down the stairs to make herself breakfast.

Quinn stood there in confusion. _Superwoman?_ Suddenly Quinn glanced down at her chest before looking straight ahead and mentally face-palming. _Kill her now..._

Quinn slinked off to the guest room, hoping the shower would wash away her feelings of utter embarrassment.

-/-

Rachel had driven the trio to school, and intended on dropping Quinn off home afterwards as there was no Cheerio practice today, which Quinn was mighty thankful for considering her hangover. The shower had helped decrease her headache significantly, however, there was still a light throbbing behind her eyes that she just couldn't shake and if she had taken a ride home with Santana the throb would probably spread throughout her body as she tended to blare her music through a huge subwoofer in the trunk of her car.

The only thing concerning the cheerleader was the chance that Rachel may bump into her mother whilst dropping her home.

Judy and Rachel meeting was something she would rather avoid as lord only knows what her mother will say or do.

"So I'll see you at the end of school in order to facilitate your journey home safely?" Rachel doubled checked as the trio walked into school.

Quinn smiled fondly, "Yes Rachel." Rachel nodded and went to turn down the opposite corridor to Quinn, when the blonde grabbed her arm, gently. "Are you doing anything at lunch?"

Rachel glanced at the hand resting lightly on her wrist, surprised at how tenderly the Cheerio was holding onto her, she just wished her grip was a little lower so that they were holding hands.

"I'm just eating in the auditorium as usual. I think David and Noah are hitting the gym for a while instead of joining me. May I ask why you're inquiring?"

Quinn grinned, "Of course you can ask! But I may not answer," Rachel nodded seriously causing Quinn to chuckle, "I'm kidding Rach, I was wondering if it would be alright if I joined you?"

Rachel smiled, "I'd very much appreciate you keeping me company Quinn."

"Good."

"Good." The pair just stared at one another for a minute, content with the silence between them, before Rachel cleared her throat to break the moment- fearing she was conjuring it up in her mind. "You um need to relinquish your grip so I can get to Homeroom Quinn."

Quinn jumped and dropped her arm away from Rachel's, embarrassed that she had been holding onto her for so long. "Right, Homeroom. I'll see you at lunch Rachel." Quinn quickly hurried off.

Rachel thought it was sweet how Quinn's cheeks had flushed pink when she realised that she had been latched onto her wrist. She as going to have lunch with Quinn today... _Awesome._

-/-

"Hey Rach!" The brunette smiled out the window of the truck at the Cheerio, pulling the lock up to let her get in.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel watched as the girl hopped into the cab and slipped on her belt before she started the truck. "I take it from your increased amplitude that your hangover has all but been eradicated?"

Quinn chuckled," You take correctly."

They drove in silence for a short while before Quinn asked," Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

Rachel glanced at Quinn and reached into the cup holder, making sure the vehicle kept driving straight, "If you plug that in, then hit mode until it says 'aux' then you can play your iPod off it."

"Oh." Quinn hooked the device up, "Thanks."

Rachel listened as the first bars of the song began to filter through her speakers, was that? "You listen to Sigor Ros?"

Quinn smiled and shot a look at Rachel, "I like the fact that even though you may not understand the words, the music clues you in. It's like… a demonstration of the way that sometimes words aren't need to express emotion but they can be expressed in other ways."

Rachel nodded, "Very true. Is this your house?"

Quinn paused the music and peeked out the passenger window and saw that they had already reached her home.

"Yeah, thanks." Quinn paused after popping the passenger door open. "Would want to come in? For a drink or something?"

Rachel hesitated before nodding, "Sure, why not?"

The pair exited the truck and made their way up the park, Rachel pushing the button on the keys to lock the doors. Just as Quinn went to open the door, it swung open.

"Oh Quinnie! I was just about to hang these flower baskets out." Quinn blushed at the nickname and looked back to an amused but nervous Rachel.

"Um mom? This Rachel, Rachel mom." Rachel made to shake Judy's hand but the older Fabray grabbed the proffered limb and pulled her into a hug.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Rachel, Quinnie never stops talking about how wonderful your voice is!"

"Mom!" Quinn squeaked. Judy released the dazed brunette but kept her tucked into her side.

"Why don't you come on in Rachel, I think we could all bake some cookies- vegan of course."

Quinn watched in horror as her mom led a stunned yet more content Rachel into the house_. Oh dear god… this could not be good._

-/-

**What do you guys think of football player Rachel? I probably won't put her in this fic though. Just curious.**

Reviews always welcomed! :)


End file.
